


Чистота и порядок

by kirikokun, PalePaleFire



Series: Да, мой король! [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Kings (TV 2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Psychology, Romance, UST, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Однажды Брок Рамлоу по состоянию здоровья отстранили от оперативной работы. Но без дела он не остался: заботливое начальство поручило ему адаптировать к XXI веку Капитана Америка.





	1. Chapter 1

Брок шел по коридорам нью-йоркского штаба ЩИТа и зло комкал в подрагивающих пальцах заключение врача. Заключение гласило: шесть недель отстранения от оперативной работы, четыре недели запрета на силовые физические нагрузки.  
— Займитесь пилатесом, — посоветовал врач, когда Брок поинтересовался, как он будет поддерживать форму. — Или йогой. Мистер Рамлоу, это только временные меры. После настолько серьезной контузии вам следует полностью восстановиться. Вы уже не мальчик, регенеративные способности организма слабеют с возрастом.  
Брок удержался от мордобоя. Он даже от мата удержался, хотя и с большим трудом. Он терпеть не мог, когда его тыкали носом в его слабости, а возраст он считал своей самой большой слабостью.  
Радовало то, что его не отстранили от тренировок Страйка. Может, сам он пока ничего и не может, но засиживаться своим ленивым жопам не позволит тоже.  
Очень хотелось пойти в курилку и цинично сжечь медицинское заключение. Но смысл? Электронные копии были разосланы всем, кому положено, еще до того, как лист, который Брок совсем измял, выполз из принтера.  
Даже напиться нельзя! Что за жизнь!  
В кармане завибрировал телефон. Брок посмотрел, кто ему звонит. Фьюри? Что еще стряслось?  
— Слушаю, — сказал он.  
— Ко мне в кабинет, — приказал Фьюри.  
С начальством не спорят. Брок повернул от курилки, до которой почти дошел, и направился к лифту.  
— Лейтенант Рамлоу, — стоявший лицом к окну Фьюри развернулся, едва за Броком закрылась дверь.  
— Полковник Фьюри, — отозвался Брок.  
Проклятое медицинское заключение лежало в заднем кармане и кусало жопу даже через два слоя ткани.  
— Я слышал, вы даете пристанище вашим коллегам, у которых случаются сложности с жильем по той или иной причине, — Фьюри начал издалека.  
Брок насторожился.  
— Это не запрещено уставом организации и не противоречит правилам, — подтвердил он.  
Ему действительно случалось приютить в своей квартире то Таузига, которого как-то выгнала подружка — способный проломить кулаком кирпичную стену Таузиг в личной жизни был редким подкаблучником, то Гарнет, когда она сбежала от своего парня, с которым Брок в тот же день разобрался по-свойски, то еще кого. Весь Страйк с друзьями и приятелями знал: если надо где-то перекантоваться, иди к командиру. Обматерит, приютит и заставит мыть полы и окна. Брока это устраивало, приходить в пустую засранную квартиру ему было слишком тоскливо. А постоянно сменявшихся постояльцев устраивало орудовать паровой шваброй, смахивать пыль с полок и выстраивать чашки ручками в одну сторону. Кого не устраивало, дольше чем на три дня не задерживался.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Фьюри. — Я хочу, чтобы вы взяли к себе соседа, помогли ему адаптироваться к современности и вообще… присмотрели. К сожалению, у капитана Роджерса в ближайшее время буду проблемы с документами и денежным содержанием. Мы их решим. И выплатим вам компенсацию.  
— А я, значит, присмотрю, — буркнул Рамлоу, пытаясь понять, отчего фамилия неизвестного капитана кажется ему такой до боли знакомой. Но контуженная голова соображала плохо, кружилась и норовила разболеться, так что Брок оставил попытки вспомнить.  
— Да, — величаво кивнул Фьюри.  
Дверь открылась, и в кабинет Фьюри в сопровождении Коулсона вошел высокий плечистый мужик со старомодной стрижкой. Широченные плечи, казалось, вот-вот порвут тесноватую футболку с логотипом ЩИТа, а таких форменных брюк Брок ни на ком не видел с тех пор, как умер его дедушка — ветеран Второй мировой.  
— Капитан Стивен Грант Роджерс, — представил его Фьюри. — Лейтенант Брок Рамлоу.  
Роджерс кивнул Фьюри и протянул Броку руку. Тот пожал ее, отметив, что силы у Роджерса немеряно. А вот с лицом было что-то не то. Такие лица Брок видел у освобожденных заложников. Роджерс выглядел совершенно потерянным, дезориентированным и абсолютно, кромешно несчастным.  
Брок быстро облизал его взглядом. Такие — здоровенные, светловолосые, светлоглазые, плечистые, спокойные, старающиеся держать лицо даже в кромешном пиздеце — ему всегда нравились.  
В голове щелкнуло. Стивен Грант Роджерс — это же ебаный Капитан Америка! Свежеразмороженный раритет времен Второй мировой! Да весь ЩИТ только о нем и говорил! Даже врач обмолвился парой слов!  
И вот этого парня, прямиком из сорок пятого года, Фьюри сбросил на Брока. В его аккуратную современную квартиру, напичканную новейшей техникой, где даже у люстр было голосовое управление!  
Брок мысленно выматерился, не слушая, что там Фьюри втирает внимательно слушающему Роджерсу. Вот подстава так подстава! А Брок еще собирался закупиться едой на неделю. Но сейчас на него спихнут Роджерса, и придется тащиться в супермаркет с этим ископаемым и объяснять ему, почему помидоры не пахнут, что такое киви, и зачем мясо расфасовано в пленку!  
Вот уж попал!..

Стив устало и немного растерянно улыбнулся новому «тюремщику», у которого разве что «камера» была чуть больше и комфортнее той, где Стив провёл последние три дня.  
Четыре дня назад он решил, что всё, хватит, пора заканчивать весь тот фарс, что остальные называли жизнью «после». Прочитав хроники о своей «героической смерти», Стив только и смог хмыкнуть. Знали ли они хоть что-то из того, что творилось тогда в голове национального героя, человека, именуемого честью и совестью нации? А ничего там не было. Выгорел он до самого донышка, потеряв единственного человека, за которого мог цепляться, чтобы не поехать мозгами в кровавой грязной мешанине, именуемой войной за свободу.  
После смерти Баки для Стива всё стало неважным. Пегги с Говардом в один голос твердили, что он воюет ради Баки, ради его памяти, он хотел бы и бла-бла-бла.  
Не хотел! Баки после того, как Стив вытащил его из Аззано, ещё даже толком не придя в себя, первым делом дал ему в морду, разбив губы в кровь, и добавил ещё сверху несколько нецензурных выражений, заставив Стива заалеть ушами. Баки ненавидел воевать и больше всего не хотел во всё это ввязывать своего лучшего друга, пусть тот вымахал от сыворотки и раздался в плечах, и, если бы это было в его власти, сделал бы всё, чтобы Стив вернулся на гражданку.  
Стив знал, что делает, направляя самолёт вниз, он и не собирался бежать, спасаться, искать пути отхода и возможность как-то выйти из всей этой ситуации живым, он решил закончить, прекратить судорожные прыжки с мины на мину, прикрывая чужую некомпетентность своей грудью. Стив устал без Баки, без своей направляющей. Баки Барнс всегда был тем, кто шёл впереди, прокладывая для Стива дорогу, и потеряв его, Стив разуверился во всём разом: войне, жизни, собственных идеалах — мир вдруг открылся со всей его неприглядной изнанкой, ударив под дых, шантажируя, манипулируя Капитаном Америка, но уже не с помощью мифического долга, а памятью о лучшем друге.  
Прийти в себя, открыть глаза и увидеть высокий белёный потолок, услышать трансляцию матча, на котором они были, вместе были, были с… Стив решил, что сошёл с ума, и это не военный госпиталь, а психиатрическая лечебница для потёкших крышей суперсолдат, которых и стены-то обычные не удержат, а убить — нет, никто не позволит так бездарно расходовать деньги налогоплательщиков.  
Но всё оказалось намного хуже.  
Новый мир, новое время, новое всё.  
Стив стоял босой, растерянный посреди шумной, нереально тесной, несмотря на пространство вокруг, улицы, ошарашенно вертел головой и совершенно не слушал человека, которого, видимо, местные власти выслали, как парламентёра, которому нужно было втолковать дитятке, накачанной сывороткой, новые правила игры.  
Три дня Стив просидел на полу около панорамного окна, ел, не ощущая вкуса, пил ужасно пресную воду и смотрел. Все было другим — чуждым ему, будто доисторическое животное выпустили в прилизанный хорошо оборудованный цирк и ждут, что оно сразу начнёт жонглировать мячиками и в такт музыке помахивать хвостом. Но у Стива не было выбора. Он жив, а значит, надо как-то приспосабливаться, учиться «жить» в тех условиях, что подсовывает реальность. И потому, когда Фьюри, местная сверхсекретная шишка, как понял Стив, предложил программу реабилитации и человека, который во всём этом жил и варился не один десяток лет, Стив согласился не раздумывая. Жить так жить, а чему посвятить себя в дальнейшем, он ещё подумает, но воевать — нет, ни за что и ни за кого больше. Этот мир справляется и без символа нации из сороковых.

— Я без машины, — объявил Брок, едва они с Роджерсом вышли от Фьюри. — Так что придется переться на метро. План действий — доехать в Квинс, закупиться продуктами, привести в порядок мою конуру.  
Роджерс отлично держал лицо, но от него веяло холодом глубочайшей безнадеги. А значит, первая задача Брока — не научить этого парня обращаться со смартфоном, ноутом, плоским телевизором и микроволновкой, а встряхнуть. Вернуть к жизни. Фьюри может сколько угодно толкать речи о важности миссий и сохранении мира любой ценой, он это вообще любит, но одними речами Роджерса к жизни не вернуть. И это не ПТСР, точнее, не только ПТСР.  
Какого черта Роджерса не закатали на реабилитацию в военный санаторий, Брок не понимал. Парень, считай, вчера разбился в своем самолете. И кто бы что там ни говорил про героическое самопожертвование, Брок с юности был уверен, что Капитан Америка совершил суицид. Отчего — большой вопрос, хроники и биографии об этом не писали, а людей, знавших Капитана Америку лично, уже не осталось. Но явно была причина.  
— Куришь? — спросил Брок.  
Стив глянул на своего провожатого и покачал головой. Он был отчасти благодарен Фьюри за всё это: возможность выбора, хмурого и явно недовольного свалившемся на него бременем лейтенанта Рамлоу. Ничего, Стив умел уживаться, умел слушать, запоминать и учиться. Метро так метро. Вряд ли там придумали что-то кардинально новое, непонятное настолько, что он не справится и придётся просить помощи. А вот люди вокруг — это что-то совершенно невероятное. Они с Баки воевали за свободу — и вот она, эта свобода, мигала вокруг разноцветными огнями, яркими красками, невозможными прическами и оттенками волос, оголенными плечами и коленями. Всё вокруг было слишком другим, выбивающим дух. И только лейтенант, остро глядящий прямо в глаза, выламывался из всего этого и казался близким и понятным.  
В метро Роджерс вел себя адекватно. И даже почти не закатывал глаза при виде престарелых панков, девчонок в драных сетчатых колготках и огромной черной бабы с декольте до пупа, наряженной в леопардовое пальто, с тонной макияжа на лице и длиннющими пурпурными когтями. Сам Брок давно привык к городским фрикам, но на свежего парня прямиком из сороковых они должны были производить неизгладимое впечатление.  
Они вышли на Шестьдесят девятой улице. Роджерс выглядел слегка взъерошенным, но как нью-йоркец, он относился к метро спокойно.  
— Ты возвращался в город после того как тебя призвали? — спросил Брок.  
Стив снова молча покачал головой.  
Новый мир ошарашивал намного сильнее, чем он мог бы себе представить, но Стив всегда умел держать лицо, даже когда становилось совсем худо, не то что сейчас.  
Перед стеклянными дверьми «су-пер-мар-ке-та» Стив застыл, стоило им открыться при их приближении, замер, прищурившись. Видимо, Говард за годы, прошедшие со смерти Стива, не слабо развернулся со своей инновационной техникой.  
— Фотоэлементы, — объяснил Брок. — Как в метро. Еще в твое время были.  
Легко придерживая Роджерса за локоть, он вошел с ним в магазин и огляделся. Посмотрел на Роджерса, сам себе кивнул и сказал:  
— Стой здесь.  
Отошел, купил самый большой стакан ванильного молочного коктейля и вручил:  
— Пей. Ходить закупаться жрачкой на голодный желудок — последнее дело.  
Что Роджерс голодный, было очевидно. Он слишком явно старался не смотреть в ту сторону, откуда несло свежей выпечкой.  
Стив с сомнением глянул на высокий стакан, протянутый лейтенантом, попробовал сладкое нечто, зажмурился, сам не понимая, из-за чего. Было невероятно сладко, густо, тяжело сосать молочный коктейль через тонкую трубочку, ванильный вкус взорвался на языке, растекаясь по нёбу, и в то же время в груди резануло почти нестерпимой болью, слишком ярко оживляя давнее воспоминание, ещё до войны, когда Баки получил первую зарплату и повёл Стива гулять по Кони Айленд, купив молоко со сладким ванильным сиропом и мороженым, совершенно другое, не похожее на это.  
— Спасибо, — сипло ответил он, едва совладав с голосом.  
Стоило войти в торговый зал, Стив растерянно оглянулся. Вокруг было столько всего, что разбегались глаза. Он и не заметил, как поотстал от лейтенанта, разглядывая яркие обертки и совершенно неизвестные товары, назначения которых не могла подсказать даже богатая фантазия. И в какой-то момент, оглянувшись по сторонам, Стив осознал — потерялся, остался один в толпе людей с тележками.  
Когда Роджерс отстал, Брок как раз закидывал в тележку замороженный пакет цветной капусты, которую не любил, но ел вследствие усвоенного с детства убеждения: цветная капуста — самый полезный капустный сорт.  
Найти «потеряшку», на голову возвышавшегося над толпой, было легко. Брок сунул ему в руки тележку и сказал:  
— Из еды бери что вздумается, не пропадет. И спрашивай. Про все спрашивай. Вон хоть про те красные бананы, — Брок кивнул на ряды с фруктами.  
Стив нахмурился, вертя в руках странное коричневое, круглое и пушистое, положил на место, решив, что на первый раз можно обойтись чем-нибудь знакомым, хоть его желудок, по заверениям и тех докторов, и этих, мог чуть ли не гвозди переваривать. Но новое следует пробовать понемногу.  
В тележку отправились апельсины, которые он втайне от всех невероятно любил, но редко мог себе позволить, и две пачки чая, выбрать одну из которых Стив так и не смог. Единственное, что смущало сильнее всего — своих денег у Стива не было и разорять лейтенанта совершенно не хотелось.  
— Не стесняйся, — ободрил его Рамлоу. — Фьюри компенсирует мне расходы. Свинина, говядина, баранина или индейка? — спросил он, швыряя в корзину две упаковки охлажденной говяжьей мякоти.  
Стив прошёлся по овощному отделу и взял всего по одному, чтобы понять, нравится или нет, надолго завис у весов, наблюдая, как пожилая леди взвешивала виноград, стараясь разобраться в кнопках, и как только понял общий принцип, взвесил все покупки и сгрузил, довольный, в тележку. С мясом Стив решил довериться лейтенанту, сколько ни осматривал куски, поводя носом — оно не пахло ничем, и выглядело будто ненастоящим.  
Замерев рядом с Рамлоу, Стив глянул на него и улыбнулся, показывая, что готов двигаться дальше.  
Сумма, которую назвала милая девушка, выбила дух, заставив растерянно моргать. В их с Баки время этой суммы хватило бы питаться половине квартала несколько месяцев и особо не бедствовать, а тут всего одна закупка и, если прикинуть потребности суперорганизма, надолго им продуктов не хватит. Но Стив ещё во время войны привык питаться даже не в половину потребностей, а на хотя бы на треть, и решил не заострять на этом внимание.  
Но у суперорганизма оказались свои планы. Желудок Стива требовательно заурчал, вгоняя символ нации в краску.  
— Экономненько сходили, — заметил Брок, проверяя чек и перекладывая покупки в «суперэкологичные» ярко-зеленые сумки. — Да пофиг, завтра уик-энд, сожрем — еще сходим. Ты машину… а, у тебя все равно прав пока нет. Потащились, что ли? Тут полтора квартала. Ща придем, выпью пива и сварганю ужин. Футбол или бейсбол?  
Стив забрал все пакеты и поплёлся следом. Ему было все равно, какую игру смотреть. Местных команд он не знал и болеть за не пойми кого интереса особого не было, он с бóльшим удовольствием почитал бы газеты, чтобы хоть немного определиться, что произошло за время его сна. Ещё было интересно задать вопросы тому, кто его нашёл, достал и разморозил. Зачем им потребовалась такая реликвия, как Капитан Америка, в этом сытом, довольном и вроде как мирном времени, почему не оставили там, где он был? Всем было бы лучше. Но Стив не любил рефлексировать. Да и как сказала бы мама — на всё воля божья, хотя после потери Баки Стив здорово разуверился в божественном промысле и вообще том, что кто-то там на небесах наблюдает за бестолковой толкотнёй людишек внизу.  
— Осмотрись пока, — посоветовал Брок, утаскивая сумки с едой на кухню.  
Он начал готовить — овощи, салат, стейки и замороженный пирог с земляникой, потому что у самого уже урчало в животе. Замороженный пирог, конечно, шел в разрез с низкоуглеводной диетой, но Брок намеревался скормить большую его часть Роджерсу, который, судя по данным медицинской части досье, которую Брок прочитал в метро с телефона, жрал как не в себя. Ускоренный метаболизм, бла-бла-бла, огнестрел полностью заживает за четверо суток.  
— Фьюри разорится прокормить этого парня, — пробормотал Брок, правя нож для стейков.  
Закинув мясо на сковороду и убедившись, что Роджерс в гостиной смотрит на свои колени, а не в телевизор, Брок покопался на стеллажах и кинул Роджерсу «Новейшую историю США. 1945 — 2010».  
— Развлекись до ужина, — посоветовал он.  
Книга была настоящим сокровищем. Стив листал страницу за страницей, глотая даты и события, и чувствовал, как все волоски на теле становятся дыбом.  
Баки, его Баки, да и он сам умерли практически ни за что. Да, он закончил войну, но то, что люди творили с миром после, никак не укладывалось в голове. Он не понимал, зачем нужны все эти войны. На Америку никто не нападал, никто не угрожал ее гражданам, но войны не прекращались, и такие, как Стив, с готовностью складывали свои головы в других странах, только уже не за идеалы свободы и равенства, а за деньги, ради военных контрактов и других совершенно непонятных материй.  
Стив захлопнул книгу, слепо уставившись в пространство перед собой. Этот мир обезумел, и Стив совершенно не понимал, какое место может занять здесь.  
С кухни вкусно тянуло запахом почти готовой еды, желудок голодно урчал, но в голове мутилось от происходящего. Это все было слишком для простого парня из Бруклина, которым оставался Стивен Грант Роджерс, несмотря на сыворотку и славу национального героя.


	2. Chapter 2

Стив ел жадно, но всё равно сдерживаясь, стараясь не накидываться на всё подряд. Привычка экономить провиант играла с ним злую шутку, заставляя отдёргивать руку от явно лишнего куска. Он прекрасно знал, сколько нужно среднестатистическому человеку для нормальной жизни, и также знал, что ему этого же количества мало, но мясо, овощи и салат были настолько хороши, что Стив почти не мог остановиться, вычищая пряный перечный соус с общей тарелки куском хлеба и, только поняв, что делает, резко отдернул руку.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, вытирая ладони тканевой салфеткой. — Очень вкусно.  
Но не удержался, повёл носом, уловив сладкий запах земляники.  
— Ешь, не стесняйся, — Брок отрезал себе узкий ломтик пирога и пододвинул остальной к Роджерсу. — Мороженое будешь? И не жмись, как целка в мужской казарме. Ты большой мужик с разогнанным метаболизмом, тебе надо много и качественно есть, иначе организм сам себя сожрет. Тебе этого разве не говорили?  
Ему нравилось, как Роджерс ел. Быстро, но аккуратно, с аппетитом, но без жадности. Брок любил готовить и не любил вчерашнюю еду. А готовить на себя одного было слишком тоскливо.  
Пирог был выше всяких похвал. Отправив в рот небольшой кусок, Стив зажмурился. Он никогда не ел такого. Местная ребятня в Европе во время войны выбирала всю землянику, едва та успевала поспевать, а покупать мелкие странноватые на вкус ягодки на рынке он не мог себе позволить, что уж говорить о целом пироге. Землянику Стив ел лишь однажды, и так и не смог выведать у Баки, где он взял несколько ягодок, а аж две горсти.  
Не думать о Баки не получалось, но и руки работали сами собой, отправляя в рот кусок за куском.  
— Никогда такого не ел, лейтенант, вы прекрасно готовите. Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стив и только тогда понял, что весь пирог достался ему и Рамлоу едва успел ухватить себе небольшой кусочек.  
— Мне больше не положено, — объяснил Брок, поймав виноватый взгляд Роджерса. — Низкоуглеводная высокобелковая диета, чтобы жопа шире плеч не росла. Мясо еще осталось, будешь? Не оставлять же на завтра два куска.  
Стив благодарно кивнул, подцепив вилкой мясо. Если быть до конца честным с самим собой, он впервые был полностью сыт, будто бы этот Рамлоу точно знал, сколько положено съедать суперсолдатам.  
Переместившись на удобный диван в гостиной, Стив краем глаза наблюдал за своим новым «тюремщиком», хотя прекрасно понимал, что ничего подобного не имелось в виду. Но вся его жизнь зависела от желания Рамлоу помочь, и он не выглядел как тот, кто что-то делает из простого человеческого благородства. Как он там сказал? «Фьюри компенсирует».  
Этот мир напрягал Стива, оставаясь непонятным именно из-за стремления всё и вся перевести в денежный эквивалент.  
— Лейтенант, — впервые обратился к нему Стив, внимательно разглядывая. — Вас назначили в мои няньки по причине отстранения по медицинским причинам?  
Рамлоу явно пострадал в какой-то заварушке. Лицо породистого мудака было расцвечено синяками и кровоподтёками. Выбритый, заклеенный пластырем затылок. Фонари под обоими глазами. Разбитые губы. Красавец, одним словом.  
— Брок, — сказал Рамлоу. — Давай уж по имени. По медицинским-то по медицинским, но жопой чую, что Фьюри бы мне тебя в любом случае подсунул. А потому что нет людей, чтобы дернуть кого-то тебя адаптировать. Сейчас, считай, Страйк без головы — так тем более людей нет. В последней заварушке треть ударной группы зацепило, не только меня. Ну и потом, ты военный, я военный — может, Фьюри решил, мы с тобой лучше поладим, чем толпа штатских психологов и психотерапевтов.  
Брок открыл окно и закурил, стряхивая пепел в тяжелую серую пепельницу из косо срезанной гильзы от малокалиберного снаряда.  
— Дом мой, правила в нем тоже мои, — начал он. — Я порядок люблю. И чистоту. Пидорасить все вручную и углы языком вылизывать не надо, на все есть техника. Завтра прошвырнемся, купим тебе шмоток, и я покажу, что к чему и как. С тебя уборка, с меня готовка. Годится?  
— А ты хваткий малый, — хмыкнул Стив. — Вполне. Мне всё равно надо чем-то занимать руки. И ещё раз спасибо. Я рад, что меня поручили тебе, никогда не любил больницы.  
Стив потёр шею, явственно ощущая першение в горле от преследовавшей его в детстве ангины. Сыворотка и разогнанный метаболизм с регенерацией справлялись со всем, что случалось с его телом, но психосоматику никто так и не смог убрать, и Стива иногда накрывало, как в детстве, сдавливало бронхи, рвало лёгкие удушливым кашлем, подбрасывая температуру на возможный максимум и тут же отпуская, будто ничего и не было. Стив держался, стараясь в такие моменты быть подальше от кого бы то ни было, пережидал, возвращаясь, когда до организма наконец доходило — здоров и не может болеть.  
— Ты объяснишь, как пользоваться этой… техникой?  
— И объясню, и инструкции выдам, — пообещал Брок. — Ты как, жесткие матрацы любишь? У меня мягких нет. Пойдем, комнату покажу.  
Вторая спальня в его квартире была поменьше основной, с минимумом мебели. Встроенный шкаф с зеркалом, двуспальная кровать с жестким матрасом, ванная — унитаз, умывальник, душевая кабинка.  
— Постельное и полотенца в шкафу, — объяснял Брок. — Если свет будет мешать, можешь опустить роллеты. С балкона есть выход на пожарную лестницу. Видов из окна никаких, напротив такой же дом. Гигиенические принадлежности в аптечке над раковиной. Да, сейчас пена для бритья в баллонах, просто нажимаешь на кнопку и она сразу пеной выходит. На раковине жидкое мыло, гель для душа — жидкое мыло для тела, шампунь — для волос. Вручную не стирай, в подвале есть прачечная, я там стираю и сушу. Утюг и гладильная доска в кладовой, покажу завтра. Если хочешь — мойся и спи, не хочешь — телек посмотрим. Книг у меня мало, но есть, главное — ставь откуда взял и уголки не загибай. Интернет и прочие прелести современности начнем осваивать завтра. Тебе телефон выдали? Должны были выдать.  
Стив хмыкнул. Вот за что он любил военных — это за умения подавать информацию чётко и ясно, дозированными порциями, не засоряя мозг совершенно ненужной информацией.  
— Выдали, — кивнул Стив, вытащив из кармана кусок чёрного пластика. — Но инструкций к нему не прилагалось. Брок, если можно, я хотел бы поспать. Слишком всего много для одного дня.  
Брок хлопнул Роджерса по крепкому плечу.  
— Отдыхай, — сказал он. — Если понадоблюсь — моя первая дверь направо. Подъем в шесть. Завтра суббота. Завтракаем, зарядка — и поедем покупать тебе шмотки.  
Брок вышел из гостевой спальни, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Прибрал на кухне, сунул посуду в посудомойку, запустил. Зарядил с вечера кофеварку, выставил на шесть двадцать. Проверил, хватит ли в холодильнике еды на завтра или придется покупать. Взял из холодильника две бутылки безалкогольного пива и устроился перед телевизором смотреть, как «Янки» гоняют «Вайт сокс».  
С Роджерсом было хреново. Роджерсу было хреново. Но Брок не собирался кидаться в эту кашу очертя голову. Успеется. Роджерс явно не из тех, кто распахивает душу перед первым встречным, а именно первым встречным Рамлоу для него и был.  
Пока комментатор озвучивал матч, Брок взял планшет и порылся в истории Капитана Америка. Что там ложь, пиздеж и пропаганда, он отлично понимал и так, но надеялся, что основные факты все-таки не переврали. Брок хотел найти причину, по которой доблестный Капитан Америка решил покончить с собой.  
Пройдя по ссылкам по каждому из Ревущих Коммандос, Брок с удивлением выяснил, что все они, кроме снайпера Дж. Б. Барнса и собственно Кэпа дожили до конца войны и умерли своей смертью в положенный срок. А вот Барнс…  
Брок зарылся в его биографию. Старше Кэпа на год, родом из того же района, призван в 1943-м, сержант, снайпер. Погиб во время операции по взятию Золы в Альпах. Тело не обнаружено. Ну, в Альпах в войну и не искали, скорее всего. И через какие-то две недели Кэп направил самолет во льды.  
А, вот первая самостоятельная операция Капитана Америка — освобождение остатков сто седьмого пехотного из плена в Аззано. Кстати, Барнс был как раз в сто седьмом.  
Интересно, Кэп так лихо за своим дружком ломанулся или просто остопиздело ноги в кордебалете задирать?  
Барнс и Роджерс, Роджерс и Барнс… Дружки не разлей вода. Это что же, получается, Кэп свернул шею, потеряв друга детства? Любовниками они были, что ли?  
Брок смотрел старые, пожелтевшие от времени фотографии Барнса, довоенные фото Роджерса, ролики старой хроники.  
Может, и не были. Но друг за друга были готовы хоть в огонь, хоть в воду. А потом Кэп остался один и… рехнулся? Да нет, не похож он на чокнутого. На отчаявшегося он похож. И если подумать, для него-то, размороженного на днях, Барнс погиб — и месяца не прошло.  
Брок покачал головой. Главная задача — заставить Роджерса видеть сегодняшний день, а не вчерашний, встала перед ним в полный рост. Но как к ней подступиться, Брок пока не представлял.

Оставшись один на один с этим днём, Стив бросил телефон на кровать и сел рядом, схватившись за голову. Пока события будто бы проходили мимо него, обтекая, как вода бурной реки, но сейчас он полностью осознал — засасывает. Та самая чернота, обрушившаяся на него после смерти Баки, накрывала, знакомо подсказывая варианты избавления, как тогда, в кабине самолёта, когда капитан Стивен Роджерс собственной рукой подписал себе приговор, направляя штурвал вниз. А потомки назвали это подвигом…  
Стив тяжело поднялся, потёр лицо.  
Баки погиб, и этого уже ничто не могло изменить, ни бог, в которого так истово верила мама, ни сам Роджерс, ни кто бы то ни было. Тогда у него в голове билась одна только мысль — найти тело и похоронить по-человечески. Пегги и Говард обещали, что как только закончится это задание, как только они разрушат тот завод, вскроют этот бункер… и так до бесконечности. А Баки так и остался лежать в альпийских снегах.  
Стив приседал, отжимался и снова приседал. Физическая нагрузка позволяла хоть ненадолго отключить эмоции и попытаться оперировать только фактами.  
Он проспал во льдах семьдесят лет и выжил, спасибо сыворотке.  
Он молод, здоров, снова спасибо сыворотке, но нет, не надо было.  
У него не осталось никого и ничего, только громкое имя прицепом из прошлого века, деяния, половину из которых он не помнит, а значит, и не совершал. Нет тех, кто помнит его живым, обычным человеком, а не лицом с агитационных плакатов и коллекционных карточек, кто-то, кто не примет всерьёз всё, что о Стивене Роджерсе вещали пропагандистские ролики.  
У него нет ничего. Ни времени, ни памяти, ни вещей, даже самого себя — и то не было. То, что Фьюри что-то от него надо, было понятно, но вот что конкретно? Кровь? Сейчас технический уровень вырос и, возможно, директор ЩИТа надеется разобраться, что же понамешали в сыворотку для создания Капитана Америка. Служба во благо Родины? Так сейчас есть кому стоять на страже, да и навоевался Стив, а заставить? Что же, можно посмотреть, как у них это получится. Или они научились справляться даже с такими модификантами, как он? А может, опять стоять и махать рукой, улыбаться, фотографироваться с чьими-то детьми и петь дурацкие песенки, призывая покупать облигации? Если они ещё в ходу, конечно.  
Стив стянул мокрую насквозь футболку и снова опустился на пол. Фьюри хитёр, это чувствовалось, он игрок и игрок рисковый, привыкший ходить по грани, не боящийся ни бога, ни черта. Понятное дело, что без денег, документов и знания современных реалий ожившая реликвия никуда не денется, а потом одноглазый чёрт попытается найти точки давления. А значит, надо держать ухо востро с этим Броком Рамлоу. Ведь подчиняется он тому, кто доверия у Стива совсем не вызывал.  
Быстро ополоснувшись в раковине — подходить к душевой кабинке со всеми этими кнопочками Стив не стал, решив оставить на другой раз освоение враждебной техники, и натянув на голое тело тесноватые короткие штаны, найденные в шкафу, вышел в коридор. Брок сказал, что он спокойно может передвигаться по дому, а значит, нет ничего плохого, если Стив попробует один из тех странных то ли фруктов, то ли овощей, купленных в супермаркете.


	3. Chapter 3

Брок сидел в гостиной перед телевизором и смотрел матч. Стив прошёл мимо, одним глазом глянув на экран. В спорте тоже никаких изменений, разве что стадион стал больше, ярче мигала реклама, а так ничего нового.  
Первое, что Стив решил попробовать, был огромный желтый апельсин, названный почему-то «помело» и пахнущий совершенно неожиданно. Хорошенько обмыв его со всех сторон, потерев бока ладонями, Стив один ударом ножа располовинил «апельсин», принюхался, вырезал кусок сочной мякоти.  
— Апельсин и есть, — и попробовал.  
Нет, это помело точно не было апельсином. Стив скривился, прожевал крупные волокна, кое-как подавив в себе желание выплюнуть и прополоскать рот. Этот странный цитрус ему определённо не понравился, не было там такой желанной сладости, а толстая кожура и горьковатые белые плёночки и вовсе отталкивали.  
— Как это едят? — Стив взъерошил волосы на макушке и облегчённо выдохнул, найдя сахарницу. Так есть и правда было намного вкуснее, но на будущее он запомнил — это большое покупать не стоит. Бесполезная трата денег.  
Брок заглянул на кухню.  
— Помело штука на любителя. Надо все пленки снять. Грейпфрут, — он ткнул в желто-оранжевый крупный плод, — горько-сладкий, очень кислый, пленки тоже горькие. У манго, — он подбросил на ладони вытянутый крупный плод в толстой пластиковой сетке, — счищают кожуру и едят. Этот, желтый — таиландский, он слаще и сочнее. Этот, — он ткнул в красно-зеленый, — индийский, тоже ничего. У личи, — Брок показал на ягоды в колючей кожуре, — съедобна только сердцевина. Папайю режут вдоль, вычищают косточки и едят мякоть. А авокадо, — он покатал по столу темно-зеленую грушу, — вообще хрень для креветочных салатов, несладкая, но маслянистая. Завтра забубеню с ним салат.  
Роджерс в туго обтягивающих тесных штанах, не оставляющих простора воображению, просто заставлял пожирать его взглядом. Хуй у него был очень ничего себе, внушительный, а уж задница — просто полный отпад! Круглая, твердая, подтянутая. Так и хотелось подойти, спустить штаны и поцеловать там, где сходятся половинки.  
Стив наклонился над столом, с сомнением разглядывая фруктовое разнообразие. Знай он то, что рассказал Брок, и половины бы не взял, но в новом времени хотелось чего-то необычного, чтобы хоть немного абстрагироваться от давящей памяти. Выбрав парочку апельсинов, вымыл их, разрезал на половинки и легко выдавил сок в высокий стакан, слизав несколько капель с ребра ладони, чуть ли не мурлыкнул от удовольствия.  
— Сытое время, — прокомментировал он, глядя Броку в глаза.  
— Сытое, — согласился Брок, допивая пиво и запихивая бутылку в мусорку. — Продукты с истекающим сроком годности просто так раздают, фудшеринг называется. Куча народу так кормится. Благотворительные кухни, приюты для бездомных, вот это все. Тебя попустило?  
Стив передёрнул плечами, глянул зло, но тут же потупился. Брок ведь не был виноват в том бешеном круговороте, в который превратилась его жизнь, он всего лишь выполнял приказы начальства и приглядывал, чтобы у национального достояния не поехала окончательно крыша и он не шагнул из окна, хотя Стив сильно сомневался, что из этого действительно что-нибудь выйдет.  
— Нет, не попустило, Брок, и не попустит. Это всё… — Стив обвёл взглядом его квартиру, — Слишком даже для меня.  
Брок тяжело вздохнул. Легко не будет.  
— Жизнь — сука, — сообщил он. — Да ты и сам знаешь. Ты в курсе, что тебя искали все эти семьдесят лет? Сначала старший Старк, потом ЩИТ? Нашли, можно сказать, чудом. Может, не просто так? Не в смысле, чтобы использовать, а просто… — Брок замялся, подбирая слова. — В смысле, у жизни на тебя какие-то планы. Не у Фьюри там или еще кого, а у самой жизни. Я, знаешь, после третьей командировки в Ливию, когда один остался жив из всего подразделения, тоже думал: нахуя? Такие ребята погибли, а я… Один, без родни, и тот еще мудак — а выжил зачем-то.  
— Знать бы ещё, чем потом за всё это расплачиваться, — ответил Стив, обходя Брока. — Доброй ночи, лейтенант Рамлоу. Утром поглядим, что может дать эта жизнь.  
Постель была такой, какая и нужна. Жёсткий матрас и пахнущее свежестью бельё, только одному спать в полупустой просторной комнате не получалось. Раньше рядом бы завалился Баки и полночи вещал бы о чём-то своём, не обращая внимания на давно уснувшего друга, или кто-то из Ревущих так же устраивался рядом, стараясь не оставлять Стива наедине с вечностью.  
Стиву хотелось верить Броку. Тот был настоящим, таким же, как и сам капитан Стивен Роджерс, военным, оставшимся по воле случая в полном одиночестве. Брок справился, такие вообще редко ломаются, стал твёрже, злее, но выстоял, а Стив… Правильно Баки говорил: война не для художников. Вот только Стив это понял, потеряв всё.

С утра Брок закинулся колесами, назначенными врачом, покурил натощак и поплелся на кухню за первой чашкой кофе. До кофе он не человек, и никакой зарядки.  
Зудел заживающий затылок, чесалась ссадина на скуле, ныли помятые ребра.  
Брок ненавидел утро, особенно когда он был в таком состоянии. Выспавшийся организм норовил немедленно доложить обо всех неполадках.  
После кофе жизнь стала лучше. Брок сделал серию упражнений на растяжку и принялся мять кистевой эспандер. Гантели сиротливо скучали в углу гостиной.  
Стив проснулся как от удара, слепо уставился в потолок, переживая один и тот же сон наяву, преследующий, не дающий нормального отдыха, вытягивающий последние силы, подтачивающий всякое желание бороться. Стив всё равно поднимался, вставал по утрам, обливался холодной водой, если позволяли условия, и существовал, пока снова не нырял с головой в кошмар.  
В этом времени лучше не стало. Идеальная память и не думала отпускать, прокручивая смерть Баки снова, снова и снова.  
Стив слышал, как по квартире ходит Брок, гудение кофемашины, помнил о зарядке и походе за одеждой, поэтому потёр лицо руками и легко поднялся. Быстро сделав привычные упражнения, умывшись и побрившись странной современной бритвой, он вышел на кухню, глянул на смурного лохматого Брока.  
— Надолго отстранили?  
— Шесть недель от оперативных, четыре от тренировок, — недовольно сообщил Брок. — Идем, кофе тебе налью. Сахар, сливки? Но гонять своих парней я все равно буду. Ты с нами?  
— Чай, — Стив поднял вверх кружку. — С вами, заржавею без движения. В парк отпускать будешь по утрам или мне не положено? — Стив глянул на Брока поверх кружки.  
— Сам заваришь. Парк — два квартала налево, за парком набережная, бегай до умопомрачения, — ответил Брок, наливая себе еще черного кофе. — Но сначала шмотки. Ты в этих ботинках ноги собьешь в кровь, не пробежав и мили.  
Стив пожал плечами. Планов у него не было никаких. Шмотки так шмотки. Его радовало, что Брок одевался просто, хотя его одежда и не выглядела дешёвой, но без всех этих ярких кричащих цветов, разрезов на неожиданных местах, обилия лакированной чёрной кожи и всего того, чему Стив бы и названия подобрать не смог.  
Добавив в кружку пять ложек сахара, Стив задумчиво мешал чай, обдумывая своё будущее. Мир был огромен. Если раньше не было ни одного человека, не знавшего Капитана Америка, то здесь и сейчас он был чуть ли не легендой, но вот в лицо его знали далеко не все и это оставляло слабую надежду на возможность уйти и затеряться среди миллиардного населения. Но Стив не был дураком, чтобы всерьез надеяться, что ему позволят жить своей жизнью.  
Закончив с чаем, принялся наблюдать за Броком. То, что тот явно был не в своей тарелке, это чувствовалось по слишком резким движениям, взглядам, бросаемым на стойку с гантелями. Человек действий, так же, как и Стив, не привыкший просиживать без дела, солдат. Стив тряхнул головой, с изумлением поняв, что начинает доверять Броку Рамлоу, хотя знает его едва ли сутки.  
— Завтрак, — объявил Брок, ставя на плиту огромную сковороду. — Плита индукционная. Вот тут выставляешь температуру, вот тут — включение конфорки. Приготовлю яичницу с беконом.  
Он принялся нарезать бекон, достал из холодильника две коробки яиц — Роджерсу точно надо не меньше дюжины. Вскоре бекон зашкворчал, распространяя вкусные запахи. Брок подумал, вынул хлеб и арахисовое масло, пододвинул к Роджерсу.  
— Джем не держу, — сообщил он, — но масло тоже сладкое.  
Вскоре он поставил перед Роджерсом огромную яичницу с горой жареного бекона и принялся есть сам, прикидывая в уме список необходимых Роджерсу шмоток. Спортивный костюм и полдюжины футболок, белье, кроссовки, пара смен повседневной одежды, куртка — вечерами было холодновато, бейсболки, хорошие крепкие ботинки. Все это скопом можно было купить только в одном месте поблизости, где Брок, собственно, обычно и закупался. Правда, место было… слегка специфическое. Но Роджерс переживет.  
Пискнул мобильник, сообщая о зачислении денег на счет. Ага, это на Роджерса. Должно хватить. А потом Брок притащит чеки в бухгалтерию и сведет баланс.  
Доев, Стив убрал посуду в посудомоечную машину. Вчера он внимательно наблюдал за всеми действиями Брока и уже кое в чём разобрался. Запустил программу и потянулся. Форменная футболка ЩИТа была чересчур узка и жала в плечах. Хорошо хоть брюки и ботинки не подвели, но одежда и правда нужна была, что-то неброское и универсальное. Баки всегда его ругал за пристрастие к мешковатым вещам, но тогда Стив прятал своё костлявое тельце, стараясь выглядеть хоть немного внушительнее, сейчас же этого не требовалось.

Едва войдя в «Логово», Брок наткнулся на знакомую парочку у кассы. Как их звали, он не знал, но парни были шмоточниками, и Брок видел их два раза из трех, покупая одежду. Сейчас тот, что повыше, надевал на себя щегольскую серую кожаную куртку, а тот, что пошире, оглаживал его по плечам и одергивал на нем обновку. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Роджерса, Брок понадеялся, что хоть в этот раз целоваться парни не будут.  
Поцеловались.  
Впрочем, здесь на это всем было плевать. В «Логове» закупалась в основном гей-диаспора Квинса. Обычные парни покупали обычную одежду. А что они приходят сюда вдвоем, никого не ебет.  
Брок отловил консультантку.  
— Задача, — объявил он ей. — Это Стив. Стиву нужно все. Размеров не знаем, будем мерить.  
— Совсем все? — высокая мулатка с именем «Розали» на бейдже оглядела Роджерса. — Тогда давайте начнем с белья. Лимит?  
— Без брендов, — сказал Брок.  
Стив залип взглядом на парочке у кассы.  
А всё же мир сильно изменился, раз любовь вынесли на улицы, никого не стесняясь. Стиву хотелось улыбнуться этим двоим, похлопать по плечам, но он глянул на Брока, разговаривающего с консультантом. Он не знал, каких взглядов придерживается лейтенант, но раньше в армии за влечение к своему полу самое малое можно было получить по зубам, а портить отношения с тем, у кого живёшь и от кого зависишь, не хотелось, поэтому, отвернувшись, он отдался в руки Розали.  
Он не знал, сколько всего перемерил, крутясь перед зеркалами, под внимательным взглядом консультанта, и не лез с советами. Стив не знал современной моды, но совершенно не понимал, зачем ему такие узкие джинсы, несколько одинаковых на первый взгляд футболок, но не мог не оценить мягкий качественный материал. Брок, удобно устроившись в низком кресле, о чём-то переговаривался с одним из посетителей и совершенно не обращал внимание на Стива, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться, вместо белых футболок выбрав голубые, ремень с большой массивной пряжкой и напрочь отказавшись от тёплой куртки. Он не мерз даже в сильные холода, так что вместо неё выбрал коричневую кожанку с десятком заклёпок и ремешков.  
Розали обошла его по кругу и присвистнула, показав большой палец.  
— Обувь, — напомнил Брок. — Классно смотришься. Розали, я точно помню, что у вас была спортивная обувь для тяжелых парней. Подбери Стиву что-то подходящее.  
Из «Логова» Брок и Стив вышли, нагруженные пакетами. Идти до дома было недалеко, квартала три.  
— Ща отрою тебе планшет, — пообещал Брок, — и покажу, как серфить в Интернете. Про Интернет тебе рассказывали?  
— Слышал, — кивнул Стив, вытягивая из заднего кармана сложенный вчетверо листок с номером телефона, в недоумении покрутил в руках и, скомкав, отправил в ближайшую урну. — Правда, по большей части называя помойкой.  
С планшетом Стив освоился достаточно быстро и ухнул в сеть, уходя туда с головой. Вокруг было столько всего интересного, непонятного. Он не обратил внимания, когда Брок звал его к ужину, не заметил, как стемнело. Стив и не знал раньше, что мир настолько огромный. Что он видел, кроме эмигрантской части Бруклина, до войны? В сороковых ему было не до пейзажей, городов и просторов. После смерти Баки и подавно. Мир выцвел, выгорел, подёрнулся сероватой плёнкой пепла. Стив не видел ничего вокруг, кроме отмеченных на карте кружочком целей, пёр вперёд, уверенный, что так станет хоть немного легче. Не стало.  
Стив отложил планшет, поднялся, сел на подоконник. Баки бы понравился этот мир: огромный, яркий, свободный — точно такой же, каким был Баки Барнс до всего этого, до войны, до Аззано. Только Стив знал, насколько сильно его друга изменил плен, но Баки был бы счастлив оказаться на современных улицах, посетить «Логово».  
Спать не хотелось. Стив был уверен, что ему снова приснится его личный ад с чёрным зевом пропасти, воющим ветром и оглушающим криком Баки. Поэтому глянул на время, подметив, что в третьем часу скорее всего будет странно смотреться в парке, но всё равно переоделся в спортивный костюм и вышел из квартиры, прихватив запасной комплект ключей.

Поутру Брок обнаружил, что от всей наготовленной вчера еды не осталось ни крошки, а посудомойка урчит, отмывая посуду. Брок с чашкой кофе в руках заглянул к Роджерсу. Тот дрых, зарывшись в подушки.  
Брок позавтракал, сделал зарядку, набросал план тренировки на завтра и достал из кладовой стопку инструкций к бытовой технике. Пора включать Кэпа в обычный повседневный быт.  
Стив проснулся только к обеду, потянулся, разминая плечи. Ночная пробежка неплохо прочистила голову. Глянув в сторону планшета, Стив покраснел, поднялся. Не думал он, копаясь в интернете, что, случайно ткнув пальцем не туда, наткнётся на такое: фотографии, ролики весьма откровенного содержания с мужчинами и женщинами. Поначалу Стив хотел закрыть, свернуть ненужные окна, но природное любопытство не позволило отступиться.  
Там было всё! То, о чём он думал, мечтал, искоса поглядывая на мускулистые фигуры грузчиков в доках, когда приходил к Баки, то, о чём он и помыслить стеснялся, и что-то совершенно неожиданное. И Стив сбежал, побоявшись показаться в таком виде перед Броком, полночи бродил по парку, перебирая в голове всё, что с ним произошло, что узнал нового, совершенно не понимая, где оказался. Будущее было похоже на кошмарный, затягивающий, сладкий сон, мешанину всего и сразу.  
В паху тянуло. Стив тяжело сглотнул и сжал член через тонкую ткань домашних штанов. Есть хотелось почти нестерпимо, но в таком состоянии он из комнаты не высунется ни за что в жизни.  
Брок подошел к закрытой двери, постучался, не открывая, и громко объявил:  
— Обед и уборка!  
Стив чувствительно приложился затылком о дверь. Он прекрасно знал, что дрочить бесполезно, недостаточно, и если обед он бы ещё пропустил, то трудовую повинность на попозже скинуть вряд ли получится.  
Стянув штаны, Стив шагнул в душевую кабину, включая контрастный душ с максимальными перепадами, упёрся руками в кафельную стену и замер, стараясь думать о чём угодно, кроме проработанных тел моделей для эротической съёмки, но невозможно заставить себя не думать о «белой обезьяне». Наскоро вытершись и натянув штаны, Стив в очередной раз досчитал до тридцати, прежде чем открыть дверь и выйти на кухню.  
Накормив Кэпа, Брок выдал ему стопку тяжеленьких инструкций, напечатанных на хорошей бумаге.  
— Изучай, — напутствовал он. — Чуть что — спрашивай. Сегодня прибраться надо, а то грязью зарастем по уши.  
Сам Брок сегодня чувствовал себя еще более мерзко, чем вчера. Болела голова, от антибиотиков крутило в животе, ныли ребра. Он взял ноут и посмотрел прогноз погоды. Ну точно — на город шел циклон. Брок ненавидел циклоны. Перед ними давали о себе знать все старые травмы, а их у Брока хватало.  
— Вот что, — решил Брок. — Ты изучай, а я пойду пройдусь, пока не полило.  
Он быстро оделся и вышел. Была у него одна мысль, выплывшая после изучения биографии Кэпа.  
Как ни смешно, капитан армии США Стивен Грант Роджерс военного образования, в отличие от Брока, не получил, и капитаном стал совершенно случайно. А учился-то он на художника и, говорят, подавал надежды. Поэтому Брок кружил по улицам в поисках какого-нибудь магазина, где продают всякую шнягу для рисования.  
И нашел. Понял, что ни хрена ни во что не въезжает, и поймал вертлявого пирсингованного консультанта.  
Через час Брок вышел из магазина, нагруженный молескинами трех разных размеров, набором простых карандашей и растушевок в чем-то вроде патронташа, здоровенной коробкой цветных акварельных карандашей, альбомами для зарисовок, парой планшетов и бумагой для рисования карандашом.  
Вернувшись домой, он обнаружил, что Кэп добыл из кладовки метелочку для пыли и обмахивает стеллажи по верхам.  
— Я тут… — Броку было неловко. — В общем, подарок. Держи.  
Стив смущённо переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Спасибо.  
Он и думать забыл о рисовании, хоть руки и чесались порой взяться за карандаш, но тогда было некогда, а сейчас не до того. Но он совершенно не ожидал, что Брок озаботится изучением его биографии, которая не касалась войны, и найдёт записи об увлечении.  
— Спасибо, — ещё раз повторил Стив, улыбнувшись и прижав пакеты к груди, но глянув на Брока, нахмурился. — Тебе плохо? Садись. Я знаю телефоны экстренных служб.  
— Нахуй экстренные службы, — Брок плюхнулся в кресло и неловко завозился, разуваясь. — Пройдет. Циклон, сука, идет здоровенный, а меня пришибло невовремя. С техникой разобрался? Вопросы есть?  
Надо было встать и закинуться обезболивающим. Брок решил, что сейчас посидит чуток и закинется. И всем, что доктор прописал. А госпиталь — нахуй. Госпитали Брок терпеть не мог.  
Стив опустился перед ним на корточки, молча помогая разуться, совершенно не реагируя на гневные взгляды, отнёс обувь в прихожую и, вернувшись, протянул стакан с водой и две таблетки.  
— Достаточно просто, если следовать инструкциям, — спокойно ответил он, снова усаживаясь на пол, обхватив ладонью ногу Брока, помассировал лодыжку и икру сначала одной ноги, потом другой, дожидаясь, пока мышцы расслабятся, поднялся одним движением. — Сиди спокойно и не дёргайся. Массаж — практически панацея от всего.  
Стив умел быть настойчивым, особенно, когда хотел помочь и знал, что лучше всего сделать, чтобы отступила головная боль и тело перестало тянуть судорогами. Вытряхнув Брока из одежды и разложив его прямо на диване, Стив уселся сверху на его бёдра, с силой провёл вдоль позвоночника.  
— Лежи спокойно, — выдохнув в ухо, наклонившись. — Тебе станет лучше.  
Брок попробовал дернуться, сбросить Кэпа, но тот был неимоверно силен. Вот только набухающий член упирался в диван так, что Брок засомневался в этом «лучше».  
Массаж Кэп и правда делал умело. Так умело, что Брок подумал: еще немного, и он обкончает свой несчастный диван. Сильные горячие пальцы размяли шейно-воротниковую зону, прошлись по спине, по плечам, размассировали бедра и икры.  
Потом Кэп накрыл Брока пледом, ободряюще сжал плечо и отошел. Брок услышал, как завыл пылесос.  
— Да ты сосед что надо, — сообщил Брок, уверенный, что за шумом пылесоса Кэп его не услышит, и поправил член, стараясь думать о чем-нибудь совершенно невозбуждающем. Например, о сиськах Розали или ее заднице.  
У Стива дрожали руки, горело лицо. Он сам уже тысячу раз пожалел о предложенном массаже. Брок был хорош. Сильная, широкая, проработанная спина, рваные белёсые полосы шрамов. Брока хотелось мять, вылизывать, тереться о него. Брока банально хотелось до звёзд перед глазами.  
— Да, я хороший сосед, — повторил Стив, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону щеки, понимая, что чуть не спалился, и обещая себе впредь быть аккуратным.


	4. Chapter 4

К утру Брок проклял Фьюри всеми возможными способами. У него рука устала дрочить на Роджерса. Тот и на вид был таков, что Брок едва слюной не капал, но массаж просто добил. Роджерса хотелось разложить под собой и вылюбить так, чтобы он думать забыл обо всем, что было до Брока, чтобы был только здесь и сейчас. Хотелось окунуть его в голые ощущения — сладостные, жаркие, незабываемые.  
Мечты…  
Может, гомофобом Роджерс и не был, по крайней мере, насчет парней в «Логове» он не высказывался, но это еще не значит, что он был по мужикам. А если и по мужикам, то привык так это скрывать, что сам себе не признается.  
К утру, замучившись ворочаться с боку на бок в странном полусне, Брок поднялся, размялся, приготовил завтрак на двоих и отправился будить Стива.  
Стив едва успел одеться, когда Брок постучал в дверь и, не раздумывая ни минуты, открыл, только тогда вспомнив о бодром утреннем стояке, оттопыривающем тонкие домашние штаны.  
Брок оценил стояк сразу и непроизвольно облизнулся. Ствол, едва прикрытый штанами, был что надо.  
— Завтрак и тренировка, — объявил Брок. — Пропуск в ЩИТ у тебя в телефоне, активируешь и приложишь к валидатору, я покажу, как.  
Стив покраснел и попытался прикрыться ладонями. Стоило Броку договорить, он кивнул в ответ и захлопнул дверь, стараясь сдержаться и не побиться о неё головой. Да уж, Фьюри нравился Стиву всё меньше и меньше. Это же надо было поселить к настолько охуенному мужику, на которого стоит, даже когда он не совсем в форме из-за ранения. Стив боялся себе представить, каким бывает Брок Рамлоу в удачные дни, когда половина тела не залита синевой и рёбра не ноют от любого движения.  
Снова холодный душ, который предсказуемо не помогал. Быстро сбросив напряжение и впрыгнув в самые тесные джинсы, Стив вышел на кухню.  
Со всем этим надо было что-то делать. Он физически едва мог себя заставить не смотреть на Брока, не облизывать его взглядом, а поэтому с огромным интересом разглядывал рисунок на обоях, одинаковые ничем не примечательные кружки, собственные руки, всё что угодно, лишь бы не смотреть на Брока. У него и так уже с десяток листов было изрисовано им: плечи, кисти рук, прямые длинные ноги, спина…  
В машине Стив сел на заднее сидение и уставился в окно с видом первоклашки, которого впервые вывозят куда-то дальше родного двора.  
В привычной обстановке ЩИТа Брок сбросил лирическое настроение. Он собрал Страйк, изучил медицинские заключения тех, кто был ранен, и погнал здоровых вместе с Роджерсом на разминку. Пока разминались, он составил режим занятий для тех, кто был ограниченно годен, и отправил их на тренажеры.  
— В два тебя вызывает Фьюри, — сообщил Брок Роджерсу, поймав того между штангой и рингом. — В час обед, пойдешь со мной. Таузиг, Роджерс, на ринг. Семи-контакт, до первого нокдауна, пошли!  
Стив повёл плечами, разглядывая соперника. Таузиг хоть и был на полголовы ниже, но ширина плеч и размер кулаков вызывали уважение, вот только самоуверенный взгляд и наглая ухмылка сказали Стиву намного больше, чем личное дело бойца — привычка недооценивать противника могла боком выйти даже такому подготовленному парню.  
Три минуты — и Таузиг лежал брюхом кверху, жадно глотая воздух. Стив протянул руку, помогая подняться, и снова встал в стойку. Стив уклонялся от серии ударов, скользя по рингу, присматриваясь. Таузиг тяжело припадал на правую ногу, но с этой стороны подходить не стоило, он понял, что Роджерс не просто новичок, которого командир забавы ради поставил против опытного бойца, а значит, с ним так просто не получится. Поднырнув под пудовый кулак, метящий ему в подбородок, Стив одним ударом в солнечное сплетение отправил противника на маты.  
Зал ему определённо нравился, сразу было видно, кто здесь заведует. Всё помещение так и кричало о том, что Брок приложил немало усилий, наполняя его только нужными тренажерами, безжалостно отправляя остальное обратно не с самыми лестными комментариями. И то, с каким щенячьим восторгом на него смотрели бойцы, говорило если не обо всём, то о многом.  
Стив едва не споткнулся, заметив на одном из силовых тренажёров хрупкую на вид девушку, выжимающую ногами такой вес, который и для хорошо раскачанного мужика был бы достижением.  
— Гарнет, девочка, давай еще разок, — подбодрил ее Брок.  
Гарнет он законно гордился. Поджарая, сильная, быстрая, ловкая, гибкая, отличный стрелок, она вписалась в Страйк просто отлично, и была лучше многих мужиков.  
Брок бросил быстрый взгляд на Роджерса, который пялился на Гарнет, и покачал головой: Роджерсу не светило. Гарнет любила хрупких мальчиков-хипстеров, заявляя, что вояк ей на работе хватает выше головы.  
Однако вызывать для Кэпа девочку, что ли? Отвлечется. А то такой стояк…  
Брок пригладил волосы, задев пластырь на затылке, и принялся гонять группу дальше.  
До часа Стив успел несколько раз пробежаться по всем тренажёрам, познакомиться с бойцами Брока, перекинуться с каждым хотя бы парочкой слов и снова облизать взглядом Гарнет, похожую на греческую богиню-воительницу, в который раз сожалея, что не взял с собой планшет и карандаши. Что-то ему подсказывало, что единственная девушка в отряде не отказалась бы попозировать и поговорить о чём-то, кроме футбола и баб, хотя, кто знает. Стив не слишком понимал в женщинах.  
Но Брок был всё же самым зубастым в этой стае, хоть и сейчас лишь скалился, показывая зубы и тихо рычал, объясняя простым и доступным матерным языком, кто не прав и что им теперь надо со всем этим делать. Он завораживал, словно удав подбираясь к своей жертве плавными размеренными движениями, и наносил удар. Стив выдохнул сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, безрезультатно стараясь отвести взгляд.  
— Хорош, да? — прошептала Гарнет, проходя мимо и понятливо улыбнулась покрасневшему Стиву.  
В столовой Брок заставил Стива взять себе еды по максимуму, набрал для себя стандартный обед и сел за столик напротив.  
— Ешь столько, сколько тебе надо, — велел он. — И перестань смущаться того, что тебе надо много. Время сытое, еда дешевая, мышечная масса требует поддержки. К тому же после обеда тебя ждет Фьюри, и одного. Не думаю, что он скажет тебе много хорошего, но мозги прополощет. Готов?  
Стив наколол на вилку брокколи.  
— Будет давить гражданским долгом и призывать продолжить вечную войну, — усмехнулся Стив. — Ничего не меняется. Может, напомнить хочет о моём, так сказать, дезертирстве, поживём — увидим. Или документы отдаст, хотя вряд ли. Не нужен я им восстановленный в правах и свободный.  
— Зависит о того, чего от тебя реально хотят, — Брок начал есть. — Если торговать лицом, документы понадобятся. Если воевать — тоже, хотя и не так скоро. В любом случае, какие-то ксивы у тебя будут. Вопрос в том, когда.  
Стив поморщился, ударил ладонями по столу, поднимаясь. Смысла оттягивать встречу с директором ЩИТа он не видел, идти придётся. Стив почему-то ощущал себя нашкодившим школьником, которого классный руководитель отправил на ковёр к тому, у кого авторитета побольше.  
— Капитан Роджерс, — у самых дверей директорского кабинета Стива перехватил Коулсон, неплохой, в принципе, человек, но очень уж прилипчивый. В прошлый раз он полтора часа пытал Стива рассказами о своей коллекции комиксов, старательно выведывая у кумира, как оно всё было на самом деле, и ища схожести и расхождения в реальной истории и нарисованной кем-то вселенной. — Вы всё ещё живёте у Рамлоу? Если хотите, я освободил специально для вас комнату у себя, и я могу…  
Стиву живо представилась стеклянная полка, где он будет главным и самым ценным экспонатом, бережно хранимым и доставаемым только по большим праздникам и для того, чтобы стереть пыль.  
— Да, у Рамлоу, и нет, меня его общество более чем устраивает, простите, меня директор ждёт, — лучшей «торговой улыбкой» растянув губы, ответил Стив, заскочив в кабинет Фьюри.  
— Добрый день, капитан, — приветствовал его Фьюри. — Надеюсь, вы поладили с лейтенантом Рамлоу. Вам придется у него задержаться. ЩИТ начал кампанию по восстановлению ваших прав, но она займет какое-то время. Как вы понимаете, прецедентов не было, поэтому дело будет рассматриваться дольше, чем вам бы хотелось. Вы в чем-то нуждаетесь? Чем ЩИТ, у основ которого вы стояли, может вам помочь?  
— Добрый день, сэр, — Стив вытянулся по стойке смирно. — Всё что мне нужно — это документы и право выбора своей дальнейшей судьбы.  
Фьюри окинул Роджерса долгим внимательным взглядом своего единственного глаза.  
— Значит, для начала, мы восстановим вас в правах, капитан, — сказал он. — Вы можете быть свободны. Доступ в ЩИТ у вас есть. Вы можете прийти ко мне в любое время.  
Стив вышел из кабинета и сбросив сообщение Броку, что доберётся сам, отправился бродить по коридорам, остановился в одном из залов, где висели портреты основателей ЩИТа: его, Пегги, Говарда и ещё с десяток других.  
Разговор с Фьюри оставил странное ощущение. Вроде бы ему сказали ровно то, что он хотел бы услышать, но Стиву отчаянно казалось, что ему что-то недоговаривают. Хотя ЩИТ — непростая организация, и директор у неё тоже должен быть своеобразным.  
Столкнувшись на парковке с Коулсоном, Стив чуть не взвыл, но агент, видимо, всё же был из понятливых и предложил подвезти, куда бы его кумир ни собирался. Передвигаясь черепашьим шагом и собрав, казалось, все пробки, Стив добрался до дома только к вечеру, поднялся по лестнице, вошёл в пустую квартиру. Брока ещё не было. Прошёлся по комнатам, прикасаясь к предметам, понимая, что прижился здесь и менять место жительства совершенно не хочется, да и один он почти никогда не жил, если быть честным с собой. Но столько времени обременять Брока было неправильно.

— Пиздец, — выговорил Брок, переступая порог квартиры и натекшую, похоже, из кухни лужу. Пахло гарью, в воздухе плавали сизые клубы дыма, пищала плита, где-то капала вода.  
Не разуваясь, Брок отправился в кухню и встал у порога, любуясь роскошной задницей Кэпа в мокрых штанах. Тот тряпкой, в которой Брок узнал гостевое полотенце, собирал с пола воду, которой там было едва ли не по щиколотку, и выжимал тряпку в прямоугольное пластиковое ведро. Откуда у него ведро, Брок не знал, но полюбовался зрелищем.  
На плите стояла полная сковорода воды, в которой плавало что-то обгоревшее. Брок похвалил себя за влагозащищенную проводку и сказал:  
— Что за блядство ты развел, Кэп? — Помолчал и добавил: — Ужин я сегодня закажу. Ты к китайской кухне как относишься?  
Материться не хотелось, хотя и стоило бы. Вид восхитительных капитанских тылов сбивал настрой. Было скорее смешно.  
— Прости? — как-то совсем не раскаиваясь, попытался извиниться Стив, выжимая полотенце в ведро, которое, кстати, хорошо было бы не забыть вернуть соседке.  
А как хорошо всё начиналось. Стив вылизал всю квартиру, только что в реальном смысле по углам языком не прошёлся, но отчего-то решил, идиот, что этого в качестве благодарности за постой будет недостаточно.  
Идея приготовить что-нибудь на ужин уже через полчаса перестала казаться такой заманчивой, когда мясо вместо того, чтобы обжариваться, превратилось в кусок угля, кухню заволокло чёрным едким дымом, а сверху словно разверзлись небесные хляби и ливануло так, что Стив не знал куда бежать и что делать. А всего-то отвернулся на несколько минут, выискивая в интернете, что бы подать к мясу из тех продуктов, которые были в холодильнике. Ну ладно, не пять минут, да и готовить национальный герой никогда не умел…  
Стив стянул с себя футболку и выжал её в ведро, когда пол был вытерт насухо.  
Брок показал ему большой палец. Смотреть на впахивающего Кэпа было хорошо до боли. Так и хотелось подойти и потрогать везде.  
— Чеши в душ, — сказал Брок. — Сейчас привезут еду.  
Пока Стив мылся, Брок выкинул безнадежно убитую сковороду, заварил для Стива чай и принял заказ из китайской забегаловки на углу. Отобрал для себя яичные рулеты, свинину в кисло-сладком соусе, курицу по-манчжурски, а прочие коробочки оставил для Кэпа.  
— Садись ешь, — сказал он, когда Стив появился на кухне, приглаживая мокрые волосы. — Не замерз?  
— Не успел, — виновато улыбнулся Стив, садясь напротив.  
Китайская еда была яркая, пряная, острая, какая угодно, только не обычная. Стив ел с удовольствием, про себя отмечая правильность такой расстановки сил. Нравился ему Брок, правильно нравился, не как друг, приятель, не как Баки. В Броке было что-то звериное, злое и в тоже время надёжное, под его взглядом хотелось прогибаться в спине, ластиться, напрашиваясь на ласку, позволить всё, лишь бы захотел.  
— Завтра есть какие-то особые планы? — стараясь выкинуть из головы все мысли о сексе в общем и конкретно с Броком, поинтересовался Стив.  
— Да то же, что сегодня, — ответил Брок. — Рутина. Может, вечером знакомую приглашу, пообщаетесь.  
Четко понимая, что с Кэпом ему не светит, Брок решил мазохистски добить себя, чтоб уж точно ни на что не надеяться, и пригласить для него бабу. Была у Брока подходящая знакомая. Когда-то она работала на улице, и Брок вытащил ее из неприятностей. Девочка оказалась умная, приподнялась и работала по вызовам. Вот ее-то Брок по старой памяти и собирался вызвать для Кэпа, пока тот не начал хуем стены пробивать.  
Стив пожал плечами. Он был даже немного рад разбавить вечер рядом с Броком хоть кем-то, чтобы позорно не сбегать в комнату, стоило еде закончиться на тарелке. Организм бунтовал, требуя удовлетворения, и не абы с кем, а именно с лейтенантом Броком Рамлоу, гостеприимным хозяином и вообще охуенным мужиком. И что со всем этим делать, Стив не знал. Значит, утром: зарядка, до потери связности мыслей, чтобы не капать слюной на сонного Брока, зависшего у кофемашины; завтрак, больше похожий на изощрённую эротическую пытку; поездка в одной машине; зал, где только и можно отпустить себя, забившись в какой-нибудь дальний угол; поездка обратно и, возможно, встреча с новым человеком, знавшим о Броке что-то, чего не знал ещё Стив.


	5. Chapter 5

Клэр, как и договаривались, пришла в восемь вечера. Брок еще по телефону объяснил ей, что от нее требуется, впустил в дом и свалил под благовидным предлогом. Предлог и искать не пришлось: нужно было закупить еще еды, потому что ел Роджерс за четверых, а морить его голодом Брок не собирался.  
Стив потеряно глянул на закрывшуюся за Броком дверь. Что-то он совсем перестал понимать происходящее. Зачем было приглашать гостью и сбегать? Никак иначе это Стив назвать не мог.  
— Может чай, кофе? — предложил он, разглядывая Клэр.  
Клэр оглядела его, прицокнула языком. Что-то Брок облажался. Этот парень явно не по девочкам. Ну вот совсем. Однако может быть забавно.  
Клэр качнула бедрами, обтянутыми черной лаковой юбкой, чуть выпятила декольте, скинула короткую курточку и сказала:  
— А давай кофе. Брок сегодня странный, правда? Ты давно его знаешь?  
Стив нажал кнопки на кофемашине, сел напротив, разглядывая гостью. Было в ней что-то таинственно влекущее, эта показательная сексуальность, одежда на грани фола, движения, манера держаться. Стив хмыкнул.  
— Не так и давно и, видимо, совсем не знаю. Он ведь тебя совсем не в гости пригласил, — протянул он, нахмурился, но тут же добродушно улыбнулся. — Сахар, сливки?  
— Черный, две ложки сахара, — сказала Клэр, усаживаясь за стол и кладя рядом с собой сумочку: — В гости. Ну то есть Брок-то думал, что поработать, но я-то вижу, что в гости, — и она ободряюще улыбнулась Стиву. — Брок хороший мужик, просто иногда тупит. Редко, на самом деле. Он меня когда-то очень крепко выручил. Такой человек-скала, всегда опереться можно.  
Стив поставил на стол две чашки с кофе, добавил в одну сахар, в другую сливки, ванильный сироп и, всыпав половину сахарницы, глянул на свои руки, перепачканные в карандаше.  
— Ты ведь всё поняла, да? Не рассказывай ему обо мне, прошу, не надо. — Стив отпил из чашки, поморщился. Всё равно было горько, или это горчило на языке от воспоминаний? — Там, откуда я родом, за такое можно жизни лишиться, а в армии — трибунал, но до него редко доходило, свои же могли забить насмерть. — Правда давалась сложно. Как бы он ни любил Бруклин и то время, реалии были против таких, как он. Стив даже Баки не рассказывал о своей природе, старательно пытаясь подавить в себе любой интерес к своему полу, соглашался ходить на нелепые двойные свидания, как бы противно не было от самого себя. — Здесь всё по-другому, можно открыто смотреть, держать за руку. Это странно, но правильно. Я не хочу, чтобы Брок шарахался от меня.  
— О, поверь, он не будет, — твердо сказала Клэр. — Никогда не будет. Слушай, ты весь такой правильный и хороший мальчик, поэтому у меня к тебе просьба: никаких душеспасительных разговоров, хорошо? Я знаю, кто я, почему я выбрала эту профессию и почему в ней остаюсь, ок? Давай о чем-нибудь другом? Я вообще-то на художницу училась, но не вытянула. Хотела комиксы рисовать, только тут ведь как повезет. Мне не повезло. А жаль. Я, кстати, и сейчас иногда рисую, ну, фурри там всяких, комишшены делаю и все такое, когда время есть. За фурри неплохо платят, только доход непостоянный.  
— Мне странно говорить что-то о выборе, — Стив поднялся, вымыл чашки, оставив их сохнуть на раковине. — Мы сами выбираем путь, которым идти, и если он тебя устраивает, то кто я такой, чтобы осуждать? Это тоже работа. — Он проводил Клэр в гостиную и вытащил из-под диванной подушки планшет с набросками, который бездумно сунул туда ещё вчера вечером, перед тем как отправиться к себе, раскрыл его на середине, протягивая Клэр. — Учился на художника очень давно, можно сказать, в другой жизни. — На листе в разных позах была тщательно прорисована Гарнет, потеющая на тренажёрах.  
— О какая девушка! — восхитилась Клэр. — Ты классно рисуешь! А я — вот, — она достала из сумочки телефон и показала арт с фурри, на котором антопоморфный самец зебры трахал антропоморфную олениху. — Последний комишшн.  
Стив кашлянул в кулак.  
— Интересный стиль, необычный, я бы сказал. И такое покупают? Я думал, чем заняться, когда мне придётся уехать. — Стив вновь поднял глаза на Клэр. Она ему нравилась своей открытостью, честным принятием самой себя. — Позволишь тебя нарисовать?  
— О, покупают, и еще как, — улыбнулась она. — Самый оплачиваемый вид коммишнов. А нарисуй! Только здесь темновато, может, тут есть комната с лучшим освещением?  
В его комнате окно было практически во всю стену, закатное солнце давало красивые тени, и кровать стояла как раз очень удобно, чтобы разместить на ней гостью с большим удобством, плюс лампы и светлые обои, хорошо отражающие свет.  
Стив задумчиво прикусил ноготь на большом пальце.  
— Да, пойдём ко мне, как раз скоротаем время до возвращения этого… альтруиста, — усмехнулся Стив.  
Ему нравилось рисовать с живой натуры, наблюдать не исподтишка, стараясь запомнить линии, обрисовать мышцы как надо, когда можно подойти, проследить ладонями изгибы, видеть, как при каждом вдохе движется грудная клетка, как дрожат длинные ресницы. Клэр была идеальной моделью. Она гнулась, стоило Стиву чуть нахмурить брови из-за статичности позы, замирала на долгие минуты, томно выдыхала.  
— Прекрасно, — прошептал Стив, откладывая карандаш. — Превосходно. — Он развернул к ней планшет с набросками. — Я хочу попробовать написать с тебя полноценную картину.  
— Значит, мне придется еще позировать, — улыбнулась она. — Назначь время, я приду.  
Клэр привстала и легко коснулась щеки Стива губами, пачкая его помадой.  
— О, Брок вернулся, — Клэр услышала, как щелкнул замок входной двери. — Сделаешь мне еще кофе?  
— Д-да, — протянул Стив, залипнув на набросках, что-то подправляя, перерисовывая, находясь будто бы и не здесь вовсе, потерявшись в каких-то своих измерениях, но моргнув, поднял на Клэр уже осмысленный взгляд. — Прошу, не говори ему.  
На кухню Стив прошмыгнул мимо разувающегося в коридоре Брока как был: босой, без футболки, которая всё равно жала в плечах и отвлекала от работы, со смазанным следом от помады на щеке, лохматый, с горящими от возбуждения глазами. Он нашёл идеальную модель, а это было сродни сексу, может, даже в разы лучше, он не знал, сравнивать не с чем было, но от морального удовлетворения плыло перед глазами, тряслись руки. Хотелось всё бросить и рисовать.  
Пока Стив готовил кофе, Клэр подошла к Броку и шепнула:  
— Мой лучший вечер за много месяцев. Я приду еще, мой хороший. Деньги оставь себе. Но с тебя сегодня ужин.  
Брок улыбнулся ей, чувствуя неприятную горечь в горле.  
— Ужин так ужин, — согласился он. — Как он?  
— О, лучше многих, — Клэр сыто облизнулась. — Иди его корми, он обо всем забыл и голодный, как стая волков.  
Брок потащил пакеты на кухню. Окинул жадным взглядом раскрасневшегося возбужденного и довольного Роджерса и объявил:  
— На ужин стейки из тунца. Клэр поужинает с нами. Девочка заработала.  
Стив закивал, глядя на Клэр с нежностью. Ему хотелось ухаживать за своей музой, сделать приятно и ей, но Стив совершенно не знал, как и что, а поэтому поставил перед ней обещанный кофе и подойдя к Броку, благодарно хлопнул его по плечу, сжал, борясь с желанием огладить сильную шею.  
— Спасибо! Правда, спасибо, — а проходя мимо Клэр, едва слышно шепнул ей на ухо, стрельнув глазами в сторону чуток прихуевшего Брока. — В следующий раз я покажу тебе другие наброски.

Стив проснулся от собственного крика, вскочил, путаясь в мокрых от пота простынях, повалился на пол, забиваясь в самый дальний угол, зажал ладонями рот. Он не понимал, где находится, почему не может идти. Темнота давила, завывая зимним ветром, выстуживая, обгладывая с костей всё человеческое, оставляя лишь животный ужас, отчаяние и крик, отражающийся от стен, самого воздуха.  
Лёгкие сдавливало удушливым кашлем, рвало, не давая нормально вдохнуть.  
— Баки, — едва слышно позвал Стив, вглядываясь в темноту, зная, что сейчас дверь распахнётся и Баки примчится, упадёт рядом, притянет к себе, извиняясь, что так надолго оставил одного, что не уследил. — Баки.  
Но никто не приходил, дверь не открывалась, впуская свет и тепло, половицы не скрипели от торопливых шагов. Темнота давила всё сильнее, круша, размазывая последние крохи уверенности, и Стив вспомнил крик, не свой собственный, едва слышный, а другой, от которого закладывало уши, заглушая всё остальное, крик его Баки. Вспомнил протянутые в мольбе руки и ужас в серых глазах.  
— Баки, — хрипло прошептал Стив, съеживаясь на полу, подтягивая колени к груди.  
Утром он едва поднялся. Саднили искусанные губы, в голове было пусто и наконец-то тихо. Всю ночь он слушал, как воет ветер, как стучат колёса уносящего его поезда, как затихает далёкий отчаянный крик.  
Брок, увидев Стива поутру, охуел. Тот выглядел так, словно пробыл в плену месяца два. Замученный, потерянный, несчастный.  
Еще до того, как налить Стиву кофе, Брок подошел к нему, обнял, потрепал по волосам. Он ничего не сказал, да и что тут сказать? Накрыло ПТСР, Брок и сам отлично знал, как это бывает. Сам просыпался от кошмаров и не спал ночами.  
Брок обнимал Стива, гладил его по широченной мускулистой спине, ерошил волосы и молчал, пока окаменевшие мышцы не начали расслабляться под руками.  
Стив всхлипнул и вжался лбом в шею Брока. Он чувствовал, как погружается в ту же бездну, знакомую глухую черноту. Костерил себя за то, что стал забывать, отпускать Баки, привязываться к другим людям, открываться слишком сильно. Они всегда были друг у друга. У Стива Баки, а у Баки был Стив. Только так, и никого больше в их крошечном мирке, поделённом на двоих. Друзья, братья, сиамские близнецы, две половины одного целого. Один невозможен без другого.  
Никто не мог понять, да и не пытался, собственно. Пегги поджимала губы и смотрела сочувственно, Говард строил какие-то теории и обещал найти тело, а Стив тихо умирал, без возможности даже вены себе перепилить, регенерация такое залечивала практически мгновенно, не оставляя даже шрамов.  
Стив отстранился, выхлебал горький кофе и, благодарно кивнув, ушёл в комнату, где осел на пол, обложился чистыми листами. Ему надо было побыть одному, перебрать в тысячный раз в голове тот день и понять, почему он не прыгнул следом.  
Брок упрямо пошел за ним. Встал в дверях, прислонившись к косяку, и сказал:  
— Люби его. Помни. Знай, что он был и каким он был. Но не позволяй ему утянуть тебя следом. Потому что если ты уйдешь за ним — не останется никого, кто его помнит так, как ты. Блядь, да вообще не останется никого, кто его помнил, понимаешь? Кто его знал. Только пустая могила в Арлингтоне, Стив. Не надо так. Ни с собой, ни с ним.  
Стив поднял на Брока больной взгляд, хотел было что-то сказать, но промолчал, вновь опустив плечи. Он не мог принять смерть Баки, не мог отпустить, нутром ощущая, будто его сердце продолжает биться, хоть и очень-очень далеко, а Стив потерялся, сбился с дороги и никак не может дойти. Но и слова Брока задели за живое. Он любил Баки, всегда любил, и нельзя было, чтобы его забыли, чтобы не осталось никого, кто помнит.  
Карандаш сам собой ожил в руке. Стиву не надо было смотреть на лист, чтобы рисовать Баки, улыбчивого, яркого, в залихватски надвинутой на лоб фуражке. Другой — совсем ещё юный, вымазанный одному богу известно в чём, протягивающий яблоко. Стив помнил. Стив никогда не сможет его забыть.  
Брок сел рядом, прислонился плечом к плечу и смотрел, как под карандашом проступают знакомые по старым фотографиям черты лихого задорного парня Баки Барнса. Хороший, должно быть, был парень, раз не менее хороший парень Стив так больно помнит его.  
Когда Стив закончил рисовать и погладил лист кончиками пальцев, Брок позвал:  
— Идем жрать. Сегодня тренировка, надо как следует зарядиться. Да, а на Гарнет не поглядывай — никто из нас не в ее вкусе. Она таких… чипиздриков-хипстеров любит, которых соплей перешибить можно.  
Стив едва заметно улыбнулся, удивляясь, насколько наблюдательный Брок Рамлоу иногда бывал слеп. А ещё с ним было удивительно тепло и правильно, как бывало только с Баки и это, признаться, сильно напрягало. Поначалу Стиву казалось, что к Броку у него нет ничего, кроме банальной похоти, и стоит съехать, как пелена спадёт с глаз и перестанет сладко тянуть в паху от одного взгляда на широкую спину. Но получалось всё не так просто.  
Схватившись за голову, Стив чуть не взвыл. Он влюблялся в Брока Рамлоу.  
Быстро доев и поблагодарив Брока, Стив ломанулся к себе, набрал номер Клэр и чуть ли не умоляя, уговорил прийти её вечером. Что-то подсказывало, что пора искать другую квартиру, пока он не влип окончательно.

Фьюри, в очередной раз вызывав Стива к себе, объявил, что документы тот получит через месяц.  
— Раньше никак, — сурово уронил он. — Кроме того, вам положены выплаты за прошедшее время — рента за награды, жалованье за семьдесят лет от Министерства Обороны США, определенные деньги за время работы в ЩИТе. К сожалению, их тоже придется подождать.  
— Я не знаю, как вас и благодарить, сэр, — ответил Стив.  
Деньги бы ему сейчас ой как пригодились бы, хотя бы на первое время, пока не определится с заработком, но он не думал, что тягомотина с документами может продлиться так долго. Хотя Стив мало что понимал в современном законодательстве, сколько его ни читал, слишком много было на первый взгляд совершенно противоречивых законов, да и мысли его сейчас были не о том.  
Брок ждал его в зале.  
— Ну что начальство? — спросил он. — Вставило животворящий пропиздон?  
— С чего бы? — Стив жадным взглядом проводил Гарнет. — Снова пообещало документы и денег, но как-то сильно потом. Фьюри, видимо, ещё не придумал, что ему со мной делать, вот и затягивает.  
— Да с хуя ли? — удивился Брок. — Не его стиль. Он больше нахрапом — налететь, ошеломить, чтобы опомниться не успел и мозги включить. Если тянет, значит, бюрократы из правительства сопли жуют, это нормально.  
Стив пожал плечами. Его не трогали, не заставляли вставать под чьи-то знамёна, а подождать не сложно. Он это умел, единственное — это Брок, с ним рядом находиться становилось всё труднее, и Стив сбегал при любой удобной возможности, стараясь держаться на расстоянии и даже не смотреть в его сторону.  
— Пойду-ка я всё же попробую подкатить к Гарнет, — улыбнулся Стив, хлопнув себя по коленям, поднялся и, порывшись в сумке, вытащил планшет с набросками.  
— Командир предупредил, что руки вам ломать не стоит, капитан Роджерс, — беззлобно сразу расставила приоритеты она, стоило Стиву только приблизиться, отставила гантели в сторону. — Но ничего не говорил про челюсть. Или не понадобится?  
Стив вскинул брови и глянул из-за плеча на отчего-то разозлившегося Брока, распекающего Милза за совершенно незначительный проёб, который и не заметил в обычный день.  
— Просто Стив, никаких капитанов, — попросил он.  
— Так что тебе надо, просто Стив?  
— Я пробовал тебя рисовать по памяти, — Стив сел рядом на пол, подобрав под себя ноги, открыл планшет, пролистал пару набросков с Броком и показал те, что сделал дома с Гарнет. — Но мне никак не даётся вот эта поза, неживая она. И спина… — Стив окинул её взглядом, протянул руку будто хотел коснуться. — Я хотел попросить мне позировать. Вот смотри, — он снова зарылся в рисунки, вытаскивая самый первый, где Гарнет была изображена схематично, но вполне узнаваемо в доспехе греческого гоплита. Она стояла, гордо вскинув голову, опираясь на копьё. — Это только первый вариант…  
Стив рассказывал, рассказывал и рассказывал, сверкая глазами и размахивая руками. Вскочил на ноги, хватая Гарнет за руку, провёл ладонью от локтя к плечу, что-то объясняя растерявшейся девушке, тут же тыкая карандашом в рассыпавшиеся по полу наброски.  
Брок смотрел на все это и офигевал. Гарнет не послала Роджерса сразу, что-то говорила, кивала, смеялась. Кэп-то, получается, бабник? К любой подход найдет.  
Впрочем, у Гарнет сейчас кто-то вроде есть, а она девушка серьезная и с хуя на хуй не прыгает. Так что Кэп обломится с треском, как бы он перья ни распускал.  
Внезапно захотелось напиться с тоски, но было совершенно нельзя. Пластырь от затылка Брок отлепил, но голова все еще побаливала.  
Он смотрел, не слушая, как Роджерс и Гарнет о чем-то договариваются, соглашаются. Неужели уломал? А когда Гарнет успела выставить своего Дика-Чака-Теда?  
Стив был собой очень доволен. Он и не думал, что Гарнет не только согласиться побыть моделью, но и даст парочку дельных советов относительно сюжетов и обмундирования как себя, так и к наброскам с Клэр.  
— Брок, я понимаю, что поступил неправильно, говоря только сейчас, но… — Стив смущённо отвёл взгляд. — Ты ведь не против, если Клэр сегодня нанесёт мне визит? Мы не будем шуметь.  
— Да хоть патриотические песни орите, — буркнул Брок. — У меня хорошая звукоизоляция.  
Вечером явилась Клэр, одетая несколько скромнее обычного, но настолько взбудораженная, что Брок оторопел. Клэр быстро чмокнула его в щеку, выпила чашку кофе и утащила Роджерса в его комнату, предвкушающе улыбаясь. Что характерно, на лице Роджерса было написано еще более горячее предвкушение.  
Нет, Клэр, конечно, профи, но у Роджера что, хуй золотой, что она так полыхает?  
Выкурив на балконе три сигареты подряд, Брок не выдержал и подкрался к окну Роджерса — балкон был общим для двух спален. Брок надеялся, что Роджерс не опустил роллет, и можно будет если не подсмотреть, то подслушать.  
Стив втащил Клэр в комнату, запер дверь и усадил ее перед собой на кровать. Сам же, вытащил первый попавшийся листок и принялся черкать, намечая фигуру, но тут же смял его и отбросил в сторону.  
— Я так больше не могу, — потерев виски, признался он, садясь рядом. — Я рехнусь скоро, понимаешь? — Вновь поднялся. — Это сумасшествие какое-то.  
— Что стряслось, мой дорогой? — Клэр села ближе, сочувственно погладила Стива по колену.  
— Я… — Стив глянул на дверь своей комнаты, удостоверившись, что она закрыта. — Я хочу уехать отсюда, сбежать, называй как хочешь. Закрываю глаза, а там он, открываю и снова он: сильный, широкий. Меня от его запаха так ведёт, что хоть из машины выпрыгивай. Клэр, я, похоже, серьезно влип в Брока.  
— А раз влип — подойди да поцелуй, — серьезно сказала Клэр. — И будь спокоен: Брок не оттолкнет. Я его знаю.  
— В морду один раз получить и больше не мучиться? — понял по-своему её ответ Стив. — Тоже верно, но… — он закусил губу. — Не таким я представлял себе первый поцелуй.  
Брок отошел к простенку между двумя окнами и побился об него головой. Бля… Так Стив, получается… Бля, но Стив!.. Бля-бля-бля!  
Броку хотелось немедленно выставить Клэр и показать Роджерсу — девственнику, ебаный же ты нахуй! — каким должен быть первый поцелуй. Но нельзя. Стив не дурак и просечет, что его подслушивали.  
А ведь Клэр ему, считай, прямым текстом сказала. А он и не понял.  
Но бля… А Брок ему девку притащил! Нахуя, спрашивается?  
Хотя подруга — вещь нужная. У каждой девушки должен быть друг-гей, так, кажется, Клэр говорила после той заварушки? Хитрая сучка, подсуетилась, и у нее таких теперь два.  
И у Гарнет. Мда…  
А любят девки Кэпа.  
Но достанется он все равно Броку. Вот прям сегодня после ужина и достанется.


	6. Chapter 6

Стив не хотел отпускать Клэр, пусть он и принял решение и не собирался отступать, но рядом с ней ему было спокойнее. Стив прекрасно понимал, что Брок его пошлёт. Вот зачем он ему сдался, такой проблемный? И находиться рядом с ним Стив не сможет, поэтому заранее позвонил Гарнет и поинтересовался — может ли перекантоваться у неё на диване хоть какое-то время, если все совсем плохо будет, очень уж не хотелось обращаться к Коулсону. Та удивилась, попыталась выведать, что же такое успел утворить командир, но, так и не получив внятного ответа, всё же согласилась, видимо, решив дожать Стива позднее.  
Брок накормил Стива и Клэр жареным мясом — Клэр, правда, больше налегала на салат. Получил дежурный поцелуй в щечку у дверей. Вернулся на кухню, наблюдая, как Стив запихивает грязную посуду в посудомойку. Дождался, пока тот закончит.  
Подошел, мягко огладил плечо, подбородок и, запрокинув голову, коснулся своими жесткими обветренными губами мягких розовых губ всеамериканского достояния.  
Стив замер, вскинул глаза на Брока, всматриваясь в его лицо, стараясь понять, не дурацкая ли это шутка, потянулся сам к нему, коснулся едва-едва губами, обозначая поцелуй и снова отстранился, не отрывая взгляда.  
— Брок, я… — прошептал он, сбился, отчаянно краснея. Куда-то вдруг подевалась капитанская выдержка и спокойствие, несгибаемости и смелости как ни бывало.  
Брок снова поцеловал его — властно, уверенно, прихватывая за бедра и притягивая к себе, наслаждаясь нежностью рта, неловкостью языка, слабым привкусом крепкого чая с бергамотом.  
Громко просительно застонав, Стив вжался в Брока. Сколько он этого ждал? Сколько мечтал, представляя, какие на вкус губы Брока? И всё оказалось совсем не так, в десятки, сотни, тысячи раз лучше.  
Стив совершенно не умел целоваться, но с лихвой компенсировал отсутствие практики желанием доставить удовольствие. Он вылизывал рот Брока, чувствительно прикусывая губы, прижимался всем телом, тёрся, ластился. И все одинокие ночи, полные томительного ожидания, дни, когда Стив готов был на стену от желания лезть, казались такими незначительными.  
Брок ненадолго оторвался от губ Стива, выцеловывая жесткую линию чисто выбритой челюсти, спускаясь к шее, прихватывая и отпуская. У него стояло, как не стояло и в восемнадцать. Он слепо, бессистемно обшаривал руками Стива — мощную грудь, могучие плечи, широкую спину, крепкую задницу, сильные бедра. Прижимался к нему, не в силах оторваться, чтобы утащить в свою спальню, уронить на кровать и позволить себе все, о чем столько мечталось.  
Говорить не хотелось. Стив был оглушён свалившимся на него всем. Он плавился в чужих руках, ощущая бедром каменный стояк Брока, и сам сходил с ума, чувствуя, как тело под одеждой горит от желания стащить с Брока всё, коснуться, вплавиться, притереться кожа к коже.  
В голове не было ничего, кроме оглушающего стона, сорвавшегося с губ Брока, стоило Стиву коснуться губами его шеи, чуть прикусить кожу у кадыка. Ему хотелось всего и сразу, и наплевать, что об этом думал Брок. Он сам поцеловал, а значит, дал разрешения на всё, позволил себя касаться.  
— Спальня, — просипел Стив, отрываясь на миг от вылизывания шеи Брока.  
— Нахуй спальню, не дойду, — хрипло прошептал Брок, опускаясь на колени и стаскивая со Стива разом штаны и трусы.  
Брок с жадным стоном поцеловал влажную головку, мокро лизнул от яиц до уздечки и забрал член Стива в рот, наслаждаясь вкусом и ощущением наполненности, растянутостью своих губ вокруг твердого налитого ствола. Брок расслабил горло и начал двигаться, гладя Стива по бедрам, перебирая тяжелые крупные яйца, прихватывая за задницу.  
Стив схватился за край стола, не слыша, как скрипнуло в ладонях дерево, трескаясь, не замечая ничего вокруг. Он стонал в голос, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не поддавать бёдрами, загоняя в самую глотку, чтобы не вплести пальцы в чёрный ёжик волос, направляя, натягивая на себя.  
Мир резко сузился до кухни, до маленького пятачка вокруг, где были только они и больше никого. Стив запрокинул голову назад, чувствуя, как слепящее удовольствие концентрируется где-то внизу живота, закручиваясь тугой спиралью, готовое в любой момент разрядиться.  
Вздрогнув всем телом, Стив закричал, выгнулся дугой, растворяясь, распадаясь на части. Ему никогда не было так хорошо — до звёзд перед глазами, до чёртовых бабочек в животе. Кое-как переведя дыхание, он сполз на пол, обхватил лицо Брока руками, притянул в себе, слизывая с его губ собственную сперму.  
Брок положил руку Стива на свой вздыбленный, стоящий до боли член.  
— Вот теперь в спальню, — еще более хрипло, чем обычно, сказал он. — Хочу тебя до кровавых чертей. Ты как — сверху, снизу или сам не знаешь?  
— Как угодно, — выдохнул Стив, огладив ствол через домашние штаны, сжал яйца. — Только быстрее.  
Поднялся сам, дёрнул на себя Брока, помогая встать, и чуть ли не закинув его на плечо, ломанулся в первую попавшуюся дверь, оказавшуюся спальней Брока. Толкнув его на кровать, Стив на мгновение замер, разглядывая распростёртого перед ним любовника, залюбовался.  
Брок, извиваясь и морщась от боли в ребрах, вывернулся из штанов, стащил футболку и сказал, похлопав по кровати рядом:  
— Давай. Я сверху для первого раза. А то порвешь меня по неопытности.  
Стив облизал губы, подался вперёд, но совершенно не так и не туда, куда говорил Брок. Нависнув над его членом, Стив лизнул головку, собирая языком терпкие капли прозрачной смазки, обхватил её губами, посасывая. Стива трясло, сознание мутилось, ему казалось, скажи Брок хоть слово — и Стив насадится на его член сам, без растяжки и смазки, лишь бы почувствовать его наконец внутри, отдаться на полную.  
— Не спеши, — Брок трясущимися пальцами гладил Стива по голове, шее и плечам. — Иди сюда.  
Он вывернулся из-под Стива, хотя это и стоило ему большого труда, уложил его на живот, подсунув под бедра пару подушек, развел половинки крепких безупречных ягодиц, легонько подул на сжатое розовое кольцо, провел по нему пальцами.  
— Все будет, — пообещал он, выдавливая смазку и начиная оглаживать вход. — Все будет заебищенски, мой хороший. Все для тебя.  
Стив вскрикивал и стонал, комкал покрывало, то сжимался, то, наоборот, шире разводил ноги. Брок целовал его в копчик, прикусывал ягодицы, дожидаясь, пока тот хоть немного расслабится, и только когда Стива немного отпустило, скользнул в горячую, жаркую, жадную задницу одной фалангой.  
Контролировать самого себя совершенно не получалось, Стив мог только метаться, вскидывать бёдра, стараясь насадиться на ласково растягивающие пальцы, дрожать, шептать что-то бессвязное, умоляя не мучить, взять как есть, он сможет, выдержит, потому как больше нет никаких сил терпеть, но Брок был неумолим, выцеловывая позвонки, выводя языком узоры на лопатках, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечь Стива.  
— Давай, — взвыл тот, вскидывая бёдра.  
Брок натянул презерватив, приставил головку с закрывшемуся входу и велел:  
— Вытолкни меня. Да… — простонал он, чувствуя, как член погружается в тесное, гладкое, засасывающее. — Вот так, молодец. Не дергайся, подожди, дай себе привыкнуть…  
Брок медленно, очень медленно подался вперед, до конца, а потом назад, чтобы не дай боже не причинить Стиву дискомфорта, чтобы ему было хорошо, чтобы первый раз запомнился как что-то феерическое, а не смесь боли и неудобства.  
— Расслабься, — велел Брок. — Не зажимайся так. Сейчас станет легче.  
Было странно, горячо до невозможности и хорошо. Стив прогнулся в спине, почти складываясь пополам, безмолвно открывая рот. Брок казался огромным, заполняя его, растягивая, но Стив подавался назад, стараясь насадиться сильнее, впустить в себя на полную, чтобы стать наконец одним целым, замереть, пережидая, и двигаться в одном ритме.  
Он не чувствовал боли, лишь лёгкое жжение растянутых вокруг члена мышц и звенящее во всём теле сладостное напряжение.  
— Д-да, — застонал он, двинувшись назад особенно резко, не давая Броку себя остановить.  
Брок начал плавно двигаться, каждый раз немного меняя угол, и по тому, как вскинулся и длинно вскрикнул под ним Роджерс, понял, что нашел нужное положение.  
Трахать Стива было в кайф. Каждый раз, как Брок попадал по простате, Стив выгибался и вскидывался, и от того, как играли мышцы на его спине, Брока вело, пока он не потерял голову окончательно, вколачиваясь и вбиваясь, теряясь в Стиве, теряя себя, сливаясь с ним. Мелькнула мысль, что надо бы исхитриться, сменить позу, чтобы доставить Стиву еще больше удовольствия, но Брок просто не мог перестать, не мог остановиться.  
Стив закричал, выгнулся, сжимая Брока в себе, он умер, кончился, рассыпался сверкающими искрами, заполнив собой всё пространство вокруг, рухнул в пропасть, впервые не боясь достичь её дна, потому что было — не хорошо. Хорошо — не могло всеобъемлюще охарактеризовать то, как ощущал себя Стив. Ему было охуительно! Стив впервые чувствовал себя живым, целым, настоящим.  
Упав на подушки, он зажмурился, отсчитал про себя до десяти и снова открыл глаза, шало улыбаясь. Он всё ещё был здесь, в постели человека, в которого умудрился влипнуть за эти несколько дней, пропасть с концами, так что больше не удастся ему отделить себя от Брока Рамлоу. Стив был впервые влюблён и до невозможности счастлив.

Брок включил вытяжку и курил, лежа в постели и ероша свободной рукой волосы Стива. Он был вытрахан и счастлив. Никогда бы не поверил, что ему может быть так хорошо в постели с зеленым девственником, никогда не пробовавшим хуя.  
Стив рядом чуть ли не мурлыкал под ласкающей рукой. И даже ребра почти не ныли.  
— А я-то думал, ты по бабам, — признался Брок. — Ты охуенный. С тобой охуенно.  
Стив кое-как перевернулся на спину, расслабленно выдохнул.  
— Никогда не был по дамочкам, что бы ни утверждали исторические хроники.  
Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы касаться Брока бедром, провёл всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами по влажной от пота коже. Броку хотелось сказать так много, признаться, насколько ему хорошо было.  
— Я не про хроники, — лениво ответил Брок. — Я про то, как лихо ты приручил и Клэр, и Гарнет. А ведь они девочки недоверчивые, битые.  
Ему было спокойно. Правильно. Но где-то под сытой негой пока лениво плескалось будущее возбуждение. Стива хотелось до искр из глаз, постоянно.  
Стив хитро улыбнулся и легко поднялся, несмотря на постельные упражнения, он чувствовал себя превосходно, и как был, без всего быстро смотался к себе в комнату за альбомом.  
— Какая женщина откажется быть музой? — спросил он, вновь вытягиваясь рядом, отдав Броку листы с набросками.  
Брок, опершись на локоть, принялся рассматривать рисунки. И Гарнет, и Клэр были хороши. И, пожалуй, Брок их понимал. Каждой хочется вдохновить художника.  
— Ты охеренно рисуешь, — сказал он. — Просто охеренно. И зачем только на войну поперся? Рисовал бы себе и рисовал.  
Стив сел, скрестив ноги.  
— Ты видел, каким я был до всего этого? — Стив неопределённо покрутил рукой в воздухе, но Брок понял, о чём он. Фотографии тощего заморыша сохранились в архиве. — Ничего, кроме гонора и жажды справедливости. Когда можешь умереть от банальной простуды, хочется быть полезным. И Баки… он всегда защищал меня, и когда его призвали после атаки на Перл-Харбор, я решил, что должен быть вместе с ним, но кому нужен тощий астматик?  
Стив понурился. Он впервые кому-то рассказывал о себе, о Баки. Всё, что было в хрониках, журналисты узнавали из сторонних источников. Сам Капитан Америка хранил молчание, в большинстве своём отвечая односложно или вовсе игнорируя вопросы. А с Броком было по-другому. Ему хотелось открыться, обнажить нутро, чтобы он знал настоящего Стива, без начищенного щита и прилизанного лоска фотоснимков.  
— На войне не до художеств было.  
— Да, — хрипло согласился Брок. — На войне всегда не до художеств. — Он сунул окурок в пепельницу и спросил: — Спать к себе пойдешь или со мной останешься?  
Стив почувствовал, как по щекам мазнуло смущённым румянцем. Вроде какое смущение после такого, но он всё равно втайне даже от самого себя боялся, что придётся возвращаться в слишком широкую для одного него кровать, что его будут мучать видения прошедшего дня, воспоминания о прикосновениях, горячем бархате кожи, движении литых мускулов под ладонями.  
— Если ты позволишь… — начал он, но, тряхнув головой, поднялся, расправляя плечи, и светло улыбнулся. — Обмоюсь и вернусь.


	7. Chapter 7

— Фух, хоть тренироваться нормально смогу, — Брок наворачивал завтрак, приготовленный Стивом. Стив много практиковался в последний месяц, и его стряпня была уже очень даже ничего. — Еще две недели — и вернут допуск к боевым. Знал бы ты, как я задолбался ничего не делать! — признался он.  
Стив только глаза закатил.  
— Твои и так стонут, ты же их вчера всех разом и без смазки за просранные нормативы, — хмыкнул Стив, ставя перед Броком кофе.  
Боевые задания. Стив знал наизусть все шрамы на теле Брока, мог с закрытыми глазами проследить белёсые отметины, и так не хотелось, чтобы появлялись новые, но зная Брока, Стив понимал — на месте тот не усидит, ринется в первую же заварушку с радостным гиканьем и сложит там голову. Стив, проснувшись первым же утром рядом с Броком, уткнувшись носом в его затылок, всё для себя решил. Он пойдет за лейтенантом Броком Рамлоу даже в ад, сделает всё что можно и нельзя, чтобы он продолжил выбираться живым, даже если ради этого придётся стать его тенью. Стив достаточно потерял в этой жизни. Без Брока он сдохнет. Не будет страданий и бессонных ночей, не будет удушающих снов. Потому что Стива не станет в тот же момент, когда перестанет биться сердце Брока.  
— А нехуй! — ответил Брок. — Расслабились без папочки! Кстати, тебе бы тоже нормативы по стрельбе пересдать. Палишь в белый свет, как в молоко.  
— Не было нужды в стрельбе, — Стив сжал и разжал пудовые кулаки. — Это Баки у нас был стрелком от бога.  
— Ну он все же учился, я думаю, — сказал Брок.  
То, что Стив через раз поминал Барнса, Брока не дергало. Слишком мало времени прошло. Это для Рамлоу Барнс погиб семьдесят лет назад. Для Стива прошло всего-то полтора месяца. Такая рана не зарубцуется за столь малый срок.

Фьюри вызвал капитана Роджерса прямо с утра. Велел явиться к себе. Брок ободряюще похлопал Стива по плечу — в ЩИТе они делали вид, что просто делят квартиру — и ушел гонять Страйк.  
— Вызывали, сэр? — Стив по-военному вытянутся по струнке, только что честь не отдал.  
— Да, капитан, — кивнул Фьюри. — Ваши документы готовы. — Он протянул Стиву папку с логотипом ЩИТа. — Изучите и подпишите. Также вам стоит зайти в бухгалтерию, у них для вас тоже подготовлен пакет документов.  
Стив перечитывал свою новую-старую биографию, пролистывая страницу за страницей, ставя внизу каждого листа размашистую замысловатую подпись. Если быть честным, он тоже немного соскучился по уставу, понятной до последнего вздоха военной службе. И отчасти понимал Брока, так рвущегося сюда, выбравшего войну, а не мирную жизнь.  
— Сэр, вы спрашивали о том, что ЩИТ может сделать для меня. Есть одно. Позвольте мне вступить в ряды военизированного подразделения СТРАЙК.  
Некоторое время Фьюри смотрел на Стива молча. Потом сказал:  
— Я хотел предложить вам присоединиться к инициативе «Мстители». Это группа супергероев, которая защищает Землю от иномирных угроз. К сожалению, в нынешнем времени есть и такие, и нам уже пришлось с ними столкнуться. Группа Страйк — обычная группа огневой поддержки. Я готов перевести ее в ваше подчинение, капитан, если вы так хорошо с ними сработались.  
— Не важно, кто кому будет подчиняться, сэр, но работать я буду только с теми, кому полностью доверяю. Этих ваших Мстителей я и в глаза не видел, а Страйк и их командир — те, кому я без оглядки доверю свою спину. Хотите вписать и моё имя в эту вашу инициативу? Хорошо, но Страйк отойдёт под моё командование. Полностью, без сторонних миссий и прописанных мелким шрифтом условий.  
Фьюри недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул.  
— Щит и форму вы получите у агента Коулсона, — сказал он. — И не забывайте, вас ждут в бухгалтерии. Инициатива «Мстители» находится под моим непосредственным руководством. Страйк сегодня же будет переведен под ваше. Проблемы с лейтенантом Рамлоу будете решать сами. Он довольно небрежно относится к субординации.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — улыбнулся Стив.  
То, что Брок сильно рад не будет, он был уверен на все сто, но лучше так, Стив всё равно собирался каким угодно методом добиться того, чтобы командир Страйка всегда был рядом, в какую бы жопу мира их ни занесло. Он потерял Баки по собственной глупости, по недосмотру. Так что Броку придётся смириться.  
Ещё несколько часов потратив в бухгалтерии, перечитывая, утверждая бюджет и снова перечитывая, утрясая, подписывая, Стив вымотался окончательно. Хотелось домой, съесть сытный ужин и, завалившись Броку под бок, смотреть какую-нибудь дурацкую комедию или совершенно нереалистичный боевик, где герой, сколько его ни роняют, поднимается из последних сил, рвёт на груди рубашку и всех побеждает.  
Коулсон вытянул последние силы. Этот неугомонный человечек, похоже, только и ждал момента, когда Капитану Америка настопиздит мирная жизнь и он запросится обратно, чтобы со всем пафосом и помпой вручить ему новый, идиотически яркий костюм и щит.  
В тренировочный зал Страйка Стив спустился злой, как собака.  
— Лейтенант Рамлоу, — гаркнул он, привлекая внимание что-то обсуждавшего с бойцами Брока. — Можно вас на пару слов наедине?  
— Да, капитан Роджерс? — Брок скорчил рожу, которую и довольной назвать было нельзя, и придраться невозможно. — Слушаю вас.  
Видимо, мотивирующие пиздюли от Фьюри оказались доходчивы, как никогда, раз даже Стива пробрало. А вот от яркого костюма с красно-белыми полосочками на животе, красных сапог и перчаток хотелось смеяться. Стив словно со страниц комикса спрыгнул.  
— Заржёшь — в зубы дам, — рыкнул Стив, утаскивая Брока в его же кабинет. — Что же, лейтенант Рамлоу, — протянул Стив, осматривая любовника с ног до головы. — Вы вместе со всем отрядом переходите непосредственно под моё подчинение, начиная с завтрашнего дня.  
— Какого хуя? — мягко, почти ласково спросил Брок. — Какого хуя, Роджерс? Да у тебя опыта современных боевых действий нету ни хрена! Ты ж нам накомандуешь так, что нас всех на шесть футов под грунт уложат!  
Стив потёр виски. Он и не ожидал радостных прыжков вокруг, но чтобы так…  
— Ты считаешь меня настолько примитивным идиотом, Брок? — устало поинтересовался Стив. — Думал, что ты, как никто, поймёшь необходимость за спиной тех кому можно доверять, но не настаиваю. Где кабинет Фьюри, ты знаешь. Отказываешься со мной работать, заявление от тебя и группы ему на стол, мне подберут других бойцов.  
Стив аккуратно положил на стол перед Броком приказ о назначении его в инициативу «Мстители» с перечислением имён таких же счастливцев и бумагу о переводе Страйка под командование капитана Роджерса, и вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Обычно это была его прерогатива — нестись сломя голову, толком не разобравшись в ситуации, он на самом деле не подумал поинтересоваться у Брока, согласен ли тот встать, как говорится, под его знамёна. Ещё костюм этот дурацкий.  
Надо было вызвать такси и ехать домой. Стив заебался.

Брок вернулся домой минут через пятнадцать после Стива. Нашел его сидящим на диване, потрепал по волосам и сунул в руки подписанный приказ.  
— Сам тебя натаскаю по современности, — пообещал он. — Раз уж начал.  
Брок чувствовал себя виноватым, но просить прощения он не умел даже в детстве. Поэтому просто сел рядом со Стивом, привалившись к нему плечом, и заказал китайской еды, которая так полюбилась Роджерсу.  
— Только никаких сшибок в лобовую и со щитом под танки, — добавил Брок, оплатив заказ. — Договорились?  
— Я люблю тебя, — ответил Стив, не открывая глаз, привалился к плечу.  
Не мог он пообещать не рисковать понапрасну, потому как знал, не получится ли так, что он всё равно полезет под танк, сойдётся с ним в лобовую, сделает всё, что угодно, лишь бы с Броком ничего не случилось, лишь бы он был в безопасности, а под кого придётся для этого прогнуться — дело десятое.  
Это рядом с Баки Стиву хотелось быть героем, с Броком хотелось просто быть!  
Брок прижал Стива к себе потеснее. Три простых слова ударили его прямо в солнечное сплетение, как электрошоком, и не потому, что чувства Роджерса были не взаимны — взаимны, и еще как! Просто Брок не умел — словами. И не в его годы было учиться. Слова оставались запертыми где-то под сердцем, которое Брок был готов расстелить перед Стивом в любой момент. Но сказать просто язык не поворачивался.  
— Я тебе современных учебников по тактике и стратегии накачал, — сказал Рамлоу. — Новейших. Тех, по которым в ЩИТе натаскивают. Изучишь? Запрос на допуск к видеоматериалам операций завтра запроси, займемся разбором. Зуб дам, что не пройдет двух недель — снова грянет какая-нибудь заваруха.  
— Разберёмся, — выдохнул Стив. — Я быстро учусь и в твоё командование лезть не собираюсь, и так как мишень ходячую нарядили, чтобы расстреливать удобнее было, — усмехнулся он, глянув на сброшенный на кресло костюм. — Надо бы с остальными познакомиться, но определение «супергерои» мне изначально не нравится, чувствую, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
— Хуй его разберет, — пожал плечами Брок. — У меня уровень допуска не тот, чтобы подробности знать. Все так, на уровне слухов. Вроде бы есть какой-то Железный Человек — робот с мясной начинкой. Есть Хоукай — снайпер, но с луком, извращение какое-то. Краем уха слышал про русскую шпионку-перебежчицу, но именно что краем уха.  
Пискнул входящей смской телефон.  
— О, жрать привезли, — обрадовался Брок. — Что-то всего понедельник, а я заебался, как после месяца без выходных.  
— Зоопарк, — резюмировал Стив, поднимаясь.  
Что-то неделька началась немного суматошно. И с чего Стив решил, что всё будет просто и удастся уйти под командование Брока, вместе ездить на миссии и горя не знать? Фьюри был готов. Складывалось ощущение, что одноглазый чёрт всё и обо всех знал. И если бы не болезненное стремление того же Брока к конфиденциальности, Стив бы решил, что где-то в его доме установлены жучки и Николас слушает всех и вся, просиживая вечерами с бокалом бренди.  
После сытного ужина Стив притянул Брока к себе за бёдра, уткнулся носом в живот и затих, практически засыпая.  
Брок ласково потрепал его по волосам.  
— Давай спать, капитан Роджерс, — позвал он. — В постельку. С утра опять сорвешься бегать, встанешь до света.  
Стив задрал на Броке футболку, коснулся губами кожи около пояса джинсов, сжал ладонями его задницу. Сколько бы они ни занимались любовью, Стив не мог обозвать простым и понятным словом «секс» ту магию, что творилась между ними, стоило только одному коснуться другого. Стиву было мало. Он жадно ловил все взгляды, брошенные в его сторону, случайные прикосновения. Если бы мог, он бы всему миру объявил, что Брок его, а он Брока.  
— О-оу! — одобрительно произнес Брок. — Тогда точно в постельку!

Через пару часов безудержного, безумного секса — а он у них почему-то всегда получался именно такой, Брок сам не знал, почему, — он спросил, закурив:  
— А где ты так научился все пидорасить? В гостиной на полу оперировать можно.  
— У меня мама медсестрой была и считала, что все мои болезни от грязи, вот и приходилось вычищать весь дом, — усмехнулся Стив, удобно устроив голову на его животе, с которого мгновение назад слизывал собственную сперму. — Она каждый раз грозилась Баки выкупать в хлорке, если он ко мне сунется с очередным гениальным предложением пойти, например, искать под пирсом гигантских моллюсков-людоедов.  
— Половина болезней и все аллергии от стерильности, — буркнул Брок. — Иммунитет не вырабатывается. Я вон в детстве чего только с пола не жрал, и даже гриппом не болею.  
Он притянул Стива к себе и поцеловал — нежно, вдумчиво, ласково.  
— Спать, — сказал он. — Успеешь теперь наскакаться.  
— Мотоцикл куплю себе, — сонно прошептал Стив, провёл носом по шее Брока, едва слышно мурлыкнув, прижался губами к плечу.  
С Броком было охуенно, тепло, спокойно, правильно. Брок был такой, как надо, такой, как мечталось с поры осознания Стивом своей ориентации. От всего этого сладко щемило в груди, тянуло прижаться плотнее, ткнуться носом в макушку и дышать им, наполнять лёгкие, самого себя. Стив знал, что Брок его любит, чувствовал это, не нуждаясь в словах или каких-то других подтверждениях. А значит, что бы ни свалилось им на головы, вместе они всё преодолеют.


	8. Chapter 8

Стив вошёл в квартиру и, не разуваясь, двинулся к бару, откупорил первую попавшуюся бутылку и выхлебал в несколько глотков. Его всё ещё трясло от пережитого потрясения. Он только смирился, только начал уживаться со своей потерей, перестал вскакивать по ночам, долго простаивать у окна, вглядываясь в даль, как одна ничего не значащая на первый взгляд встреча перевернула всё с ног на голову.  
Как добрался до дома, Стив и не помнил, доехал ли сам на байке или всё же вызвал такси, не надеясь сейчас справиться с самим собой. Нет, он был счастлив до неприличия, но это всё почему-то казалось таким ненастоящим.  
Брок подошел к нему, обнял за плечи, отнял пустую бутылку.  
— Пустой перевод хорошей водки, — сказал он почти спокойно. — Что случилось, Стив? Этот королек — что он тебе сделал? Что сказал? Отчего ты такой перевернутый?  
Брок с самого начала ничего хорошего не ждал от странного, санкционированного ЩИТом визита к королю маленькой, бесконечно воюющей европейской страны. Но чтобы Стив после встречи с каким-то там опереточным корольком явился домой настолько не в себе?  
Стив развернулся резко, его шатало, будто пьяного, глаза светились от едва сдерживаемого ликования.  
— Баки, он жив! Мой Баки жив, понимаешь! — выпалил Стив. — Я видел его! Обнимал его!  
— Постой… — негромко сказал Брок. — Постой… Но… Сколько ему сейчас? Девяносто пять? И он еще жив? Да это просто чудо! Как он выжил? И при чем тут этот король?  
Стив всплеснул руками, заходил беспокойно по комнате.  
— Он модификант, как я. Там тёмная история на самом деле и всё завязано на Гидру. Баки упал в пропасть, я не искал, а они нашли, — Стив скривился. — Они ставили на нём эксперименты, отняли левую руку, заменив протезом. Брок, он убивал все эти годы, не помня кто он, считал себя оружием. Не знаю, каким чудом он попал к Джеку, но Брок, мой Баки… он живой, понимаешь?  
— Да, — Брок крепко обнял Стива и добавил: — И я рад за тебя.  
Ему хотелось спросить: «Что теперь?» «Как мы будем дальше?» «Ты уедешь в Европу за своим Баки?» Но Брок придержал язык. Он был уже большой мальчик и давно знал, что лучше не задавать вопросов, на которые не хочешь услышать ответ.  
— Это всё! — Стив рассмеялся в голос, светло, открыто, как не смеялся никогда при Броке. — Все мои мечты как по щелчку пальцев.  
— Поедешь в Европу теперь? — спросил Брок и достал сигареты.  
— Обязательно, — Стив обнял Брока сзади, коснулся губами шейных позвонков. — Должен же я Баки познакомить с самым охуенными мужиком на свете. Вот возьмём с тобой отпуск и отправимся, отдохнём по-человечески, не срываясь по первому звонку.  
— Никогда не был в Европе в отпуске, — неохотно признался Брок, чувствуя, как его отпускает. Стив не собирался сваливать к своему Баки насовсем. И Стив — надо же! — собирался их познакомить. — А при чем тут этот самый король?  
— У Баки тоже есть самый охренный мужик, — усмехнулся Стив, выцеловывая сгиб плеча Брока. — Этот самый король. Он его к жизни вернул, дал цель. Брок, они так похожи, как братья. Я даже сначала принял Джека за Баки. И знаешь, этот король любит Баки настолько, что готов был отпустить его.  
Устроив голову на плече Брока, Стив улыбнулся.  
— Король Джек? — спросил Брок. — Странное имя для короля. А Баки что? Он хоть знал, что тебя разморозили почти год как?  
— Джонатан Бенджамин, — ответил Стив, забирая сигарету и раздавливая окурок в пепельнице. — Узнал недавно совсем, прилетал даже на меня посмотреть и вернулся обратно. Там семья, да и я жив, здоров и счастлив. Видишь, Брок, как хорошо всё сложилось: мой Баки жив, счастлив, он любит и любим, у меня есть ты и большего мне от жизни просить нечего.  
Стив хотел сказать ещё много чего, чтобы Брок не волновался, не каменел плечами, не отстранялся. Что он однолюб и если выбрал, то навсегда, и ничто не способно изменить этого. Стив обнимал Брока, прижавшись к нему со спины, вдыхал его запах и был в конце концов счастлив.  
Брок расслабился в его руках. И позволил себе наконец поверить, что Стивен Грант Роджерс, Капитан Америка, спаситель Нью-Йорка, гордость нации — просто его, Брока, Стив. Любимый. Любящий. Навсегда.

The End


End file.
